


Collared and Kept

by ladyofthursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol to deal with feelings, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Jimmy, Attempted Romance, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Consent is Sexy, Dean is bad at romance, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom Jimmy Novak, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gift Cas and Jimmy, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Jimmy is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Torture (to demons only), Minor Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Original Male Character - Freeform, Panty Kink, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sam is a soulless bastard, Sub Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins in lingerie, Voyeurism, descriptions of food, everyone is confused about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: When King of Hell, Dean Winchester, strikes a major blow to Heaven's forces, the angel's decide to offer him a deal—one of their own as a prize in return for peace. What they're not expecting is for Hell's ruler to cherry pick two of Heaven's finest warriors to be his pets.Dean thinks this will be easy. He's got two beautiful warriors of God locked in his playroom, just for him. After all, being a demon is never easy, and he deserves a little fun breaking in new toys, right?Unfortunately, Dean's never come up against James and Castiel before. They're beautiful, they're fierce, and they are pissed off... and they aren't going to take being collared lying down.If Dean ever wants to stand a chance of getting his hands on them, he's going to have to do this the old fashioned way.The problem is: what does a demon know about romance?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was a task and a half to write. In fact, I was still writing it last weekend. It's been both amazingly fun and sexy, and a complete ball-ache when it wouldn't do what I wanted. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I first wanna say a giant thanks to the DCJ team and mods, especially [formindablepassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com/) for being so supportive when my life when to shit at the same time as trying to write this. 
> 
> Secondly, to [mscaptainwinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/) for whipping me and my fic into shape. I'll confess now that I actually squealed when you agreed to read this story... I'm a big fan of yours and having your input and help has been amazing. 
> 
> Next to my amazing artist, [pimentogirl](https://pimentogirl.tumblr.com/) \- your work blows my mind and I nearly cried when I first saw some of this art. I am truly astounded and I'm so grateful that you picked my story. I hoped I lived up to your expectations. 
> 
> Last, but never ever least, to my supreme bestie [tobythewise](https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/): thanks for keeping me sane throughout this, for always cheering me on (and sometimes beating me with a stick to go write), for bouncing ideas around with me and suggesting some true gems. Seriously so much of this fic belongs to you and it wouldn't have been written without your support. Love you always. 
> 
> I'm also going to apologies for everything Jimmy does here - I have no control over him, despite being the author. His antics were not my idea =')
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)

“So, let me get this straight; you want to offer me a ‘gift’ and in return, you want peace?” A smirk crosses Dean Winchester’s lips as he lounges on his throne. When Heaven sent a message about setting up a parlay, he’d never thought it would be as amusing as this. The small group of angels amassed in Hell’s throne room look distinctly nervous, although Dean’s not sure whether it’s the décor, or the surrounding armies of demons, or the cluster of hellhounds grouped around the dais. It could be all three.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” repeats Zachariah, the angel’s chosen spokesman and one of the oiliest salesmen to ever set foot in Hell—and that’s coming from a demon. Dean chuckles to himself. Clearly the angel does not like addressing him by his title. He’s glad he insisted upon it when they set up terms for the meeting. He likes making the man squirm. 

Dean kicks his feet over the arm of the throne, twirling a glittering blade in his hand. These negotiations are boring him, and it’s only the presence of Sam, his most trusted advisor and General of Hell’s armies, that stops him from doing anything disruptive. “I don’t know, better be a fairly good present, Zacky. If not, I might think you’re not being serious about this whole peace deal—and we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” 

The angel sputters, smoothing his suit and attempting to put on his most charming smile, but twisted more towards smarmy and unpleasant instead. Dean would love to wipe it off his face, but that would probably be a serious breach of terms. Plus, he’d get another lecture from Sam about manners and duty and strategy, and he’s suffered enough of those lately to last him for the rest of eternity. Being King of Hell is not as fun as most people would believe.

“Well, here’s the kicker, and you’re going to love this, you get to choose it for yourself.” Zachariah continues, shooting Dean what is supposed to be a winning smile, but Dean thinks the angel looks more constipated than anything.

“From?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I get to choose from?” Dean asks, gesturing around the hall, “I don’t think you’ve got anything I really want.” Zach grimaces and Dean smirks.

“An angel.” Dean tries not to sit up too quickly, attempting to maintain his air of nonchalance. This has certainly got his attention though. “We’re offering you an angel. A bride, as it were, and in return, we ask for peace.”

Dean purses his lips, running a hand over his jaw, as if he’s thinking it through. Pretending the angel’s offer has merely caught his interest, when in reality he’s already decided. A new toy to play with. An angel no less. And he gets to choose.

Dean’s very much on board.

Besides, if he gets bored, he can always renege on the deal later. It’s not like it’ll be set in stone anyway.

Dean inclines his head to look at Sam, waiting to get his brother’s reaction before he agrees. Sam gives him the barest of nods and a grin spreads across the demon prince’s lips.

“Well Zacky, it looks like it’s your lucky day. I accept your offer.” A smile of relief crosses Zachariah’s face and Dean lets it hang there for a second, allowing him to revel in a job well done. Then he opens his mouth and watches the smile disappear quicker than the panties of the last girl Dean had hit on. “Once I’ve seen your offering of course.”

“What?” 

“I’ll accept, once I’ve seen your offering,” Dean muses, twirling the blade in his fingers again, “gotta make sure you’ve got something I want, and that you’re not setting me up with the ugliest things you’ve got.” Zachariah’s lip twitches. Dean smirks. “Gotta make sure they’re pretty, after all. They’re gonna be mine, right?” He throws the blade, watching it bury itself in some old painting on the wall above Zachariah’s head. “And I don’t like used toys.” 

x

The barn is located in the middle of nowhere. It’s rundown and battered, with half the roof tiles missing and the door rotting off its hinges. There’s a damp smell clinging to the air, like hay left to rot, and the overcast sky threatens more rain.

Dean wrinkles his nose. True, it’s not the worst place he’s ever been, but it’s certainly not the nicest and not quite what he had in mind when it came to a venue for choosing his angelic prize.

“What a dump,” mutters Sam. “You’d have thought they’d pick somewhere nicer.” He gestures at the small squad of accompanying guard, watching coldly as they fall into position, securing the doors.

Dean shrugs. “Maybe they’ve redecorated inside? You know how pretentious angels are.” 

There’s no point knocking on a piece of wood that looks like it will collapse at the first sign of contact, so the guard simply shoves it open, sliding through the entryway before beckoning their princes inside.

Dean’s not expecting much as he steps through the doorway, but it’s a struggle to keep a straight face at the sight that greets him. Pretentious is an understatement.

The room they’ve stepped into is vast, with high vaulted ceilings, sparkling white walls, and a marble floor that clicks under Dean’s shoes. Priceless paintings adorn the walls, including one of Lucifer being defeated by Michael and another of demons being tormented by the holy fire of God. Dean chuckles to himself; the picture is a little different to the reality. Perhaps if the angels had been better at fighting demons they wouldn’t have found themselves in this situation in the first place.

There’s a couple of rather gaudy vases and dishes on display, and Dean can’t help but push one onto the floor as he passes, revelling in the satisfying crunch as it smashes. Zachariah stands in the middle of the room, attempting to look welcoming and failing miserably.

“Welcome,” he says, his voice already grating on Dean’s nerves. “I hope your journey was pleasant.”

“As good as can be expected,” answers Sam.

“Good, good,” Zach replies, sliding his hands into his pockets, looking like the world’s greasiest used car salesman. “Why don’t we get down to business then?” He clicks his fingers, and a large set of gilded double doors appears behind him.

The doors swing open and a procession of angels sweeps into the room, lining up in front of Dean and his party like a delicious buffet line. There’s a mixture of vessel types: boys, girls, older, younger, tall, short, athletic, curvy and every combination in between. They’re all dressed similarly in simple white shirts and dark trousers that show off their figures in the best way possible.

Dean smirks. This is going to be fun.

He walks up and down the line a few times before he stops to examine particular specimens at will. He dismisses those that shrink away from him; he likes his toys with a little fire. They’re more fun to break in.

Some he gets to turn on the spot, eyeing up their bodies in exact detail and wondering if he’s allowed to ask them to strip off. Dean doesn’t want to push his luck though. He hums to himself, running his hand over his chin, as he considers the smaller group of angels in front of him.

They’re all pretty, that’s a certain. But there’s something missing. Some tempestuousness that’ll really set a fire in Dean’s bones. Or his dick. That’s probably enough.

Dean looks around the room again, pretending to think. Sam sits in a nearby chair, reading a book he’s pulled out of his pocket and when he spots Dean looking, Sam rolls his eyes and looks at his watch. Zachariah is lurking not far away, a greasy smile on his face.

And then Dean spots them.

Stood by the door. A pair of angels. Identical Angels. Twins.

Fuck yes.

Dean’s always had a weakness for twins. Especially when they look like this. Dark hair, lightly tanned skin and blue eyes that glitter with holy fire. The dark suits they’re dressed in hug broad shoulders and well-muscled thighs, and Dean can feel the familiar stirrings of arousal in his gut.

Dean wants them. Both of them. And he’s not leaving until he gets them.

“Zach,” he says sharply, turning to face the angel wearing a smile that would make a shark nervous. “I’ve made my choice.”

“Excellent,” Zachariah says, rubbing his hands together. “Which one of our beautiful offerings can I get for you?”

“I want them.” Dean points at the twins guarding the door. “Both of them.”

“B-but My Lord,” Zachariah stammers, clasping his palms together, “James and Castiel aren’t included in the selection.” Dean ignores him. Instead, he looks across to the newly named angels, trying to gauge their reaction to his decision.

They’re staring at him. One has a look of pure indignation on his handsome face, as if he is insulted that Dean would even suggest such a thing. The other has his head tilted slightly to one side, a tiny crease in between his eyebrows as he stares at Dean. He seems to be wondering if Dean is actually serious or not.

“Sorry Zachy, thems the breaks. Either I get my twins, or you don’t have a deal,” Dean grins, slumping into a nearby chair. “And just so you know, as King of Hell, I always get what I want.”

Zachariah sputters and coughs, spitting out words like “unsure” and “my boss” and “not what we agreed” as he paces the floor. The other angels disperse, relieved looks on many of their faces as they slip through the doors away from the demons. Soon the only people left in the room are the twins, Zachariah, Dean, Sam, and their bodyguards.

Sam and his squad have casually edged closer to the twins. The demons haven’t drawn weapons; it’s more of a suggestion to the twins that doing something stupid like trying to run or fight is not going to end well. The twins bristle with fury but stand their ground.

Dean smiles to himself. He’s pretty damn sure he’s going to get exactly what he wants, and his brain is already starting to imagine all the  _ delicious _ things he can do to the twins. He’s going to need to go shopping though. And the playroom will need to be cleaned. Plus, he’ll have to get a few things custom-made because demons are much easier to handle than angels.

“Fine,” Zachariah snaps, breaking Dean from a rather filthy fantasy. “We have a deal.”


	2. Chapter Two

Castiel can’t imagine what Hell looks like. The picture in his imagination changes daily.

First it was a bleak wasteland, inhabited by blank staring faces and ghostly wails of the tormented. Then came the fire and brimstone and cackling demons, with black eyes and leering faces who peeled the skin from his bones as he screamed. After that it was nothing, just pure emptiness. A black realm of despair from which nothing could escape.

Some nights he dreams he is chained, naked, to a wall, while the king tortures Jimmy. Smiling that repulsive grin as he makes Castiel watch his beloved brother squirm. Other nights, he is alone in a dark room and in the distance, he can hear Jimmy screaming.

Castiel does not sleep after that.

He roams the realms of Heaven, trying to seek peace and comfort in the gardens of people’s memories. But there is no peace to be found. Not when he is being followed at all times.

Zachariah decreed that Castiel and Jimmy be placed under constant supervision until they are taken to Hell, to ensure their compliance. More than once Jimmy has tried to fight their guards and every time the other angels defeat him, beating him into submission.

They have been told to submit.

To give in.

They are warriors no longer.

Now they are gifts from Heaven to the King of Hell to do with as he pleases.

Toys. Pets. Slaves.

The other angels will not talk to them now, except to offer condolences or pitying looks.

Castiel wonders if he would do the same if another were in his position, as it was meant to be. He and Jimmy were not up for selection, deemed too important by Michael himself. And yet they had been thrown to the wolves to appease a twisted, demented demon.

And now they must do their duty and serve him in whatever way he wishes, or risk him starting another war.

Tonight is their last night in Heaven. Their last night in the only home they have ever known. This time tomorrow they could be dead.

Castiel shakes his head, trying not to think about what tomorrow will bring. Instead he focuses on the soft scent of honeysuckle and the warm evening breeze dancing over his skin.

“I thought I would find you here.” Jimmy’s voice is soft in his ear. Castiel feels his twin’s arm around his waist, pulling him in close. Castiel sighs and rests his head on his brother’s shoulder, trying to find the words to express how he feels.

“I like it here,” he mutters. “It is very peaceful.”

“It is,” Jimmy says, pressing a kiss to his temple. His lips are warm, and Castiel turns his head to catch his brother’s mouth in a soft kiss. He knows that their guards are watching, but Castiel can’t bring himself to care. After all angels have done worse things than fall in love with their twin brothers. He cannot imagine a world without Jimmy. Jimmy is the other half of his soul and without him, Castiel feels hollow and empty.

“I’m glad I am not going alone,” Castiel says, trying to memorise the glittering canopy of stars above them. “I could not imagine doing this without you.”

“Don’t worry,” Jimmy says. “I won’t leave you. I love you, remember? And no demon or banishment to Hell is going to change that. We’ll make it through this.”

“I’m… I’m nervous,” Castiel mutters, finally voicing the fears that have been swirling in his gut for the past few days. “I know it’s ridiculous, given the wars we have fought, but this… I am not prepared for this.” He turns his head to look at Jimmy, noting the grim stare on his twin’s face.

“Me neither,” Jimmy admits. “But I will protect you. I will not let some filthy bastard get his hands on us. Just because we’re supposed to be gifts for him to play with, that doesn’t mean I’m going to be a submissive pet. And neither are you.”

“Unless you wish it,” Castiel chuckles, thinking back to some of his and Jimmy’s more intimate moments.

“Exactly.” Jimmy kisses him again. “Now my love, we have one night left here, how shall we spend it?”

x

Hell is surprisingly different to what Castiel imagined.

There are no burning pits or wailing, staring faces, just many corridors that his party is ushered down in silence. They are led into a great throne room, that reminds Castiel very much of English Castles. The periods are varied though, as if the King has simply chosen his favourite elements from various eras and mixed them with little thought as to taste.

There’s a dais at the end, on which sits an ornate throne in red and bone. The throne itself is currently occupied by the King, who lounges casually in a dark suit and red tie, red horns poking through his sandy hair. Beside him stands his general, arms folded and back straight, casually examining the angels as if they were merely ants he was considering crushing under his shoe. The walls are lined with artwork in various styles; grand portraits of the brothers and other rulers, although Castiel notes at least one is damaged, and elaborate battle scenes. There are decadent displays of the deadly sins, and Castiel’s eyes are drawn to the depiction of lust and the orgy of lithe, naked bodies of the men and women whose faces are all contorted in pleasure.

Apart from a sparse guard, the King and his brother, the room is largely empty. Castiel finds this strange because he’d been so sure that the King would want to show him and Jimmy off as the prizes they were.

The party stops, and Castiel finds himself shoved forward, Jimmy beside him. His new suit is tight and uncomfortable, supposedly fitted to show off his assets to his new master.

“Your Majesty,” Zachariah begins, his voice so oily that it makes Castiel’s skin crawl. Zachariah is one angel Castiel certainly won’t miss. “Thank you for hosting us today. As you can see, I have bought you James and Castiel, as part of the agreement. I hope they will live up to your expectations.”

Dean smiles, a wide sneer that has haunted Castiel’s fitful nightmares. “I’m sure they will.”

The demon’s voice sends shivers across Castiel’s skin. It’s deep and melodic and surprisingly soft, but there’s a hint of glee there that sets a warning beacon flashing in Castiel’s mind. His body tenses, ready to fight at any moment, and he wills himself to remain calm. He must not cause a scene here or disgrace Heaven. Their punishments are far worse than anything Castiel can imagine Dean concocting.

The king slides out of his seat and walks towards the twins, a hungry look in his deep green eyes. He beckons them forwards with an outstretched finger before walking around them, casting his eyes over them, and the occasional hand. Jimmy growls softly when Dean runs a hand over his thigh and buttocks, and the demon chuckles.

“They’re perfect,” Dean says finally, signalling to a demon who has been lurking in the shadows. The demon steps forward with a dark wooden box with an ornate lid decorated with sigils set in mother-of-pearl. “These are for you,” he adds, opening the box with a flourish.

Castiel can’t help the gasp that tears out of his throat.

Collars.

Two collars. Laid side by side on a sapphire velvet lining. Each one is well-padded dark leather, with a simple ring on the front and buckle on the back. There’s a little tag attached to each ring, similar to the identity tags that humans attach to dog collars, engraved with their names in italics. But that is not what has Castiel worried.

Carefully stitched into the leather, in deep blue thread, are binding markings. The language is that of Hell, but Castiel can read enough to know that these collars will strip away many of their powers and leave them closer to human than angel. They will also not be able to remove them themselves. Only the King will be able to free them.

Dean picks the first one up and moves towards Jimmy. “This one is for you, James.” 

“It’s Jimmy,” he spits. Castiel can feel the raw hatred pouring off his brother, but he doesn’t move as Dean fastens the collar around his neck. In an instant, Castiel can feel their bond changing; weakening as Jimmy’s powers are confined. His stomach drops. He’s never felt so separated from his brother. It’s like losing part of himself. 

“And this one is for Castiel.” Castiel hardly notices when Dean steps up to fasten his collar on. It’s surprisingly light and comfortable, but as the buckle clicks into place, Castiel can feel his grace being bound. Locked away inside him where he cannot reach or use it. He wonders if this was Dean’s plan: to separate them from each other, but more than likely Dean doesn’t care if it hurts them.

“Perfect,” the demon mutters. “You both look amazing.” Castiel tries to keep his face blank, although it’s difficult not to let the loathing show.  

“I have two more gifts for you,” Dean says, waving at another demon, who opens a small side door. A third demon steps through, this time a well-muscled man with a shaved and tattooed head, who looks distinctly nervous, despite his appearance.

“Jimmy, Cas, this is Sean,” Dean adds. “He will be your servant and take care of you here. Anything you want, just ask Sean and he’ll get it for you. Within reason of course.” Even with his diminished powers, Castiel can sense that Sean is no more than a lowly demon, barely onto the ladder of power here. A perfect servant.  

Dean steps closer, running a cool hand across Castiel’s cheek. “Your other gifts have been laid out in your quarters. Sean will take you there now so that you can prepare. I’m looking forward to having some fun later.”

With a wink, he walks past them, striking up a conversation with Zachariah about signing the paperwork. Part of Castiel is fuming that he is simply being handed over, sold like a slave at auction with no say in his own future. The other part of him knows that he never had a choice. He and Jimmy are merely servants of Heaven; their lives are inherently bound to the will of those in charge.

“If you want to come with me,” a low voice mutters, “I’ll show you to your rooms.” Castiel turns to see the demon, Sean, hovering nervously to his left. “Come on,” he adds, gesturing to the side door.

Castiel sighs and pulls Jimmy’s arm. They allow themselves to be led down endless lengths of corridors. Castiel tries to memorise the route they take, but after a while everything looks the same and it feels like a pointless endeavour. He reaches out and slides his fingers into Jimmy’s, seeking comfort in the warm strength of his brother’s grip.

Sean says nothing, trotting along in front, glancing back at them every so often as if to check the twins are still there. There’s a large England flag tattooed on the back of his skull, along with two lions and some unidentifiable text that disappears into his white shirt. Castiel passes the time trying to read it.

Finally, they come to a halt outside a large wooden door. Sean pulls a key from the pocket of his trousers and there’s the soft click of a lock that echoes in the empty hallway.

“After you,” he says, waving the twins inside. Castiel throws a nervous glance at Jimmy, before his twin pulls him inside.

Once again Castiel finds himself staring, not quite believing what he’s stumbled in on. They’ve walked in to a large, airy feeling living room filled with plush couches and snuggly armchairs. The back wall is filled with bookcases—largely empty for the moment—but Castiel thinks Sean would probably be able to fetch them more books. The side wall is made up of large windows, with sunlight streaming in through them. Beyond the glass, Castiel can see a beautiful garden of flowers and trees that appear to be dancing to a light, summer breeze.

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel finds himself saying. He turns to Sean, who’s a little pink in the face. “Did you do this?”

“Yeah… a little… just tried to make it comfy for you. Y’know kinda homely. Garden ain’t real though, don’t have that kinda juice.” Castiel feels his heart sink a little, but still he appreciates the demon’s effort. “If you wanna follow me, I’ll show you around.”

There are another three further rooms: a little kitchen that Sean promises to try and stock with whatever the angels want, even though they don’t need to eat. A bathroom, with a huge shower and deep bath and plenty of fluffy towels. And finally, a huge bedroom that’s dominated by a giant, pillow covered bed.

“I wasn’t sure if you were gonna want one bed or two,” Sean says from the doorway. “I can change it if you want.”

“No, this will be fine thank you,” Jimmy says, testing the softness of the mattress. He looks at Sean, raising his eyebrow. “Are you bothered that we’re two men? Or that we’re brothers?”

“Nah,” Sean chuckles, “I’ve seen worse than that down here.” He pauses, a slight shudder running through him. “Anyway, our Jacky was gay. He was a good lad, shacked up with some nice boy named Davey.” There’s a wistful look on the demon’s face for a moment. “Yeah, he was a good lad, our Jacky. Best mechanic I knew—wasn’t a car in London he couldn’t fix.”

“What happened to him?” Castiel asks.

“Dunno, I came down here, and I ain’t seen him since. Do miss him though.”

There’s a moment of silence and a feeling of conflict fills Castiel. He knows he should loathe this man—he is a demon, the hated enemy of Heaven, and yet he clearly has some heart. Sean has tried his best to make their living quarters comfortable and has stated, more than once, that he can change anything the twins don’t like.  He’s already offered to put a window in the bedroom, suggesting a view of the beach, because he thinks it might be calming.

“There’s another thing as well,” Sean says, wringing his hands. “Another gift for ya. I’ll go fetch it.”

Castiel flops down on the bed beside Jimmy, exhaling deeply. “What do you think it is?”

“I’m not sure,” mutters Jimmy, running his hand through Castiel’s hair, sending little shivers of pleasure and comfort across his skin. “At this point, it could be anything.”

“It’s probably to do with him having ‘some fun’ with us later,” Castiel huffs.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him do anything to you,” Jimmy says, leaning down to capture Castiel’s mouth in a deep kiss. “You’re all mine.”

Castiel can’t help the small groan that escapes his throat as Jimmy kisses him. He’s always loved the power his twin has over him. He’d never even considered that he might have to share Jimmy with someone else, or worse still, that someone might want to share him with Jimmy.

One kiss turns into ten, and Castiel finds himself clutching at his brother, dragging his fingers through his hair and down his chest. Jimmy moans and pulls Castiel closer, his tongue claiming Castiel’s mouth while his hands claim his body. Castiel never wants anyone to come between them. He wishes he could stay in this moment forever.

A tap on the door and a cough breaks the spell.

Castiel untangles himself from his brother, knowing they both look dishevelled, to see Sean lurking at the door. His gaze is fixed on the ceiling, as if he’s just spotted something very interesting there. In his hands, Sean carries two large, pastel pink boxes tied with white bows.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s fine,” Jimmy says, holding Castiel close. “I’m guessing those are our gifts?”

“Um, yeah,” Sean coughs, setting the boxes on a cushioned storage chest at the end of the bed. “His majesty picked them out for you. Said you were to wear them tonight. He said you’re to get dressed, and I’m to escort to the… um… playroom.” Sean’s face is a rather bright shade of pink at this point and Castiel stifles a laugh at the idea of this London bruiser being embarrassed by the situation.

“Great,” Jimmy sighs, and Castiel feels his brother tense beside him. When he looks over, there’s a calculated look of delight on his face. “Sean, I need you to do me a favour.”

“Anything, sir,” Sean says, looking pleased to be given something to do.

“First, you don’t need to call me sir. Jimmy will do just fine,” Jimmy says, sitting up, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Secondly, I need some form of permanent marker, and I need you to let us into the playroom a little earlier than planned… Cassie and I need to… prepare for the King.”

“Yeah, sure. I can do that.”

“Wonderful!” Jimmy says, leaping off the bed and starting to pull off his suit. Sean scurries out with a nod, and Castiel fixes Jimmy with a hard look.

“What are you planning?” Castiel knows how Jimmy’s mind works: it’s equal parts genius and insane.

“Don’t look so worried, my love,” Jimmy says, pulling open the top box and rolling his eyes when he sees the contents. “I’m just planning to give our new  _ master _ a night he’ll never forget.”


	3. Chapter Three

Dean practically bounces down the corridor towards his private chambers, a smirk twisting itself across his lips. There’s an excited buzz thrumming under his skin and his imagination is already running itself into overdrive at the prospect of the evening ahead.

Time to break in his new toys.

The whole day has been a veritable feast of tedium, but at least that’s given him time to plan. He can’t wait to see the twins in their beautiful new outfits… and out of them as well.

Dean wonders how long it will take to get them to beg—seconds, minutes, hours, even? He supposes it will depend on what he does to them, and how generous he’s feeling, but given that it’s most likely both the angels’ first time, he supposes he should at least try and be gentle.

At least to start with.

Still, he’s hoping they’ll be on their knees begging like little whores for his dick soon enough. Then, the real fun can begin.

Deciding to at least play the gentleman—for now—Dean knocks sharply on the playroom door. He can’t hear anyone moving around inside, but that’s a good thing because it means the room has been properly soundproofed. He’ll need that for when the screaming starts.

The door clicks open in front of him, and Dean’s jaw drops.

White was definitely the right choice for them.

Both of them are dressed in sheer babydolls, with lace trim across the top that leaves nothing to the imagination. Underneath, Dean can see the matching lace panties that barely contain their budding erections, the tips peeking out of the tops as the material clings to the curves of their hips. They’ll look delicious from behind, too, the panties revealing enough of their perfect asses to make a saint drool. Finally, there’s the lace-topped, white stockings to complete the look.

The twins look good enough to eat, which is definitely part of Dean’s plan.

“Hello Dean,” says Jimmy coyly, looking up at the demon from under his long, thick lashes. “Why don’t you come in?”

“We’ve been waiting for you,” adds Castiel, ushering Dean inside, a faint blush glowing on his cheeks.

Dean follows them inside, eyes sliding up and down their toned bodies. He can feel his dick hardening as he takes in the sight in front of him, as the angels direct him to sit in a deep, leather chair on one side of the room. It’s incredibly comfortable and he sinks down into it, congratulating himself for both remembering to put this chair in and for the lingerie.

“I know it’s our first time with you,” Cas says, starting to crawl into his lap, “and you’ve probably been planning _all_ day… but we wanted to surprise you.” Dean growls slightly as Cas grinds down on his dick, which is already throbbing.

“Consider me surprised.”

“But we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” Castiel adds, his breath hot in Dean’s ear. Dean can hear Jimmy moving around behind him, but he’s currently too focused on Cas to care. “We want you to sit here for a moment, without touching us or yourself. Can you do that?”

“I think so… if you make it worth it,” Dean adds.

“Oh trust me, it’ll be worth it.” Jimmy’s voice hums in his ear, “just close your eyes, sir, and let us take care of you.”

A tiny groan escapes Dean’s lips as his head thumps back onto the chair, his eyes closed as instructed. How the fuck did he get so lucky? Enthusiastic, sexy and submissive–it’s all his wet dreams come to life, especially as they’re _twins_.

Castiel is still grinding on his lap, little breathy moans playing in Dean’s ear. His dick is becoming uncomfortably hard, tucked in the confines of his clothes, but he’s too focused on the angel to notice right now.

Then something hard tightens round his middle and jolts him back to his senses. His eyes flick open and down to see a dark red rope wrapped around his torso and arms, pulling him tight to the chair.

“What the fu—” he starts to growl, but as soon as he opens his mouth, a gag is stuffed roughly into it, cutting him off. He tries to squirm against the ropes, but they’re so tight he can barely move, and Cas’s weight is pinning him firmly in place. Turning his head, Dean can see Jimmy hurriedly tying more complex bonds around his wrists and ankles, joining them together so he’s completely bound in place.

Cas smirks and accepts Jimmy’s outstretched hand, climbing off Dean’s lap and wrapping himself in Jimmy’s embrace, pressing a sinfully deep kiss to his brother’s plush lips. Dean can’t even groan. The sight is so deeply arousing and yet utterly infuriating.

“Oh Dean,” Jimmy says, voice soft and cold, “you didn’t really think we’d just give up and let you fuck us, did you? Did you think we’re really just innocent, submissive little pets for you to play with?” He chuckles softly to himself, arm around Castiel’s waist, hand gently caressing his twin’s hip. “I mean Cassie here can be a submissive little slut, but he’s far past innocent.”

Dean tries to groan, head thudding back on the chair leather, as Jimmy kisses Castiel again. A deep moan escapes one of them, and Dean can see their tongues chasing each other back and forth, but it’s so obviously Jimmy who’s controlling the kiss from the way Cas melts into his arms.

“What do you say, shall we show Dean exactly how good you can be?” Jimmy says, so quietly that Dean can barely hear him.

“Yes, sir,” Castiel replies, eyes lowered, an eager smile caressing those beautiful, soft-looking lips.

“Good boy.” Jimmy kisses him again, combing his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “Now, lie on the bed for me, but on your back with some pillows under you head. I want our new _master_ here to see your face while I take you apart.”

Cas turns to crawl onto the bed, arranging himself and the pillows at the base of the bed, per Jimmy’s instructions. The lace panties stretch divinely across his ass as he crawls, and they now hardly contain the angel’s erection. Dean can see pre-come beading at the head and trickling into the lace. It’s such a delicious sight that he desperately wishes he could get his hands on the man, but every time he struggles, the ropes pull tighter.

“You know, I have to hand it to you, Dean, he does look delicious in white,” Jimmy says. “He looks good enough to eat.” The angel winks at him, stripping off his own lingerie, to reveal a toned body and rock-hard cock. It’s equally as good looking as his twin’s—thick and long, and when Jimmy turns, he reveals a high, tight ass that Dean thinks he could bounce a quarter off. It’s absolute perfection, and it frustrates him further.  

Jimmy kneels on the floor in front of the bed, instructing Castiel to pull his legs up and spread them, which he does, holding his ankles in his hands so he’s spread out in front of both of them.

“Mmm, you look so divine, baby,” Jimmy says, running a hand down the inside of Cas’s thigh. “Look so good for me in your pretty panties and stockings. Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Cas says, his voice already breathy and tight. “Wanna be so good for you.”

“I know you do.” Jimmy moves slightly to one side, allowing Dean to see the full picture, and his dick throbs painfully at the sight. The panties are pulled tight over the angel’s erection and taint, and through the sheer lace Dean can see his deep pink hole. “I can’t wait to taste you. Want me to eat your ass, baby? Want me to make you scream with my tongue? Get you so wet and open for me, so I can pound your tight little hole.”

“Y-yes… please Jimmy, please!” Cas whines, fisting the sheets and biting his lip. His head is thrown back in the pile of pillows as Jimmy gently strokes his taint and hole over the lace, a little smirk on his face as he listens to his twin beg. “Please, sir, give me your tongue.”

“Begging already, baby?” Jimmy says, “See, Dean, didn’t I tell you he was a little slut?” The angel shoots him a wink over his shoulder, and Dean groans around the gag. He’s so fucking turned on watching Jimmy play with his brother, and they’ve hardly started. Although he desperately wants to get his hands on the pair of them, he’s happy just to watch right now, especially given how wanton Cas looks like this. All spread out, needy and begging for Jimmy’s tongue.

Jimmy pulls the panties to one side, allowing Dean a look at Cas’s pretty, tight asshole, before he begins to caress it with his tongue. Cas gasps and moans at the contact, squirming as Jimmy begins to rim him slowly. Dean can see the angel’s tongue sliding over the furled skin, teasing the sensitive nerves as Cas squirms under his ministrations.

At one point, Cas reaches down to try and grasp his leaking cock, but Jimmy smacks his ass hard. Cas gasps, and Jimmy spanks his thigh again, and his hand retreats.

“You know the rules, sweetheart. You know you’re not allowed to touch your pretty dick. If you want to come, you have to do it on my cock or not at all.” Jimmy’s voice is firm, “if you touch it again, I won’t let you come at all and you’ll get a spanking, too. Do you understand Castiel?”

“Yes, sir. I promise I’ll be good.”

“Good. I’d hate to be disappointed in you. Besides, I think we need to show Dean what a whore you are for my cock.”

Cas groans again as Jimmy dives back in, rimming him at a punishing pace. Dean can see the tip of his tongue fucking into Cas’s ass, and his own erection pulses.

Dean’s pretty sure there’s a giant wet spot on the front of his boxers, and he aches for release, for touch, for Jimmy to turn his mouth on him instead. Or maybe for Castiel to open his mouth and let Dean fuck his throat while Jimmy uses his ass. But there’s no chance of that happening, and he can’t tear his eyes away as he watches Jimmy slide a finger in alongside his tongue.

“ _Fuck_ , oh… fuuuck, Jimmy, please!” Cas gasps, writhing in place. He’s virtually incoherent now, and it’s the hottest thing Dean’s ever seen. Then, Jimmy crooks his fingers and hits Cas’s sweet spot and the angel cries out, letting out a high, tortured moan.

“Isn’t he gorgeous Dean?” Jimmy asks, sinking another finger into Cas’s ass. “He’s so fucking tight, mmm, such a perfect hole!”

Dean nods as he watches Jimmy scissor his brother open, eventually working a third finger into the stretched ring of muscle. He’s obviously teasing Cas’s prostate by the incoherent babbling pouring from the angel’s lips—a delicious litany of begging and pleading as he tries to convince Jimmy to fuck him.  It must work because Jimmy snaps the panties back onto his hole and climbs to his feet.

“Turn around for me, baby. You’re going to say thank you to me for spending so much time eating you out.” Cas nods eagerly and crawls towards his brother, lying on his back with his head tipped over the edge. His face is flushed, and there’s an excited glint in his eye as he opens his swollen lips wide. Jimmy lets out a pleased hum and guides his cock to Cas’s mouth, sliding it all the way in and groaning loudly as Cas swallows it all down in one go.

Dean lets out a tiny whimper at the prospect of Castiel having a non-existent gag reflex. What he wouldn’t give to be able to test it out for himself.

“Fuck Cassie, your mouth is amazing! Look at you, taking my cock all the way down. Such a good little cock-sucker.” Jimmy groans again, his head thrown back as he begins to fuck Castiel’s mouth. Dean can’t see his face, only his perfect ass and the rhythm of his hips as he uses his twin ruthlessly. He can hear though—the sloppy sounds and delighted little moans coming from Cas, torturous music to his ears. The bindings dig deep into his skin as he squirms, desperately wishing he could be in Jimmy’s place.

He can just about see Castiel’s body too and the way the lace panties are clinging to his throbbing dick, a darkened spot on the front where pre-come is pooling. It’s a delicious sight, made even better when the angel’s dick twitches and throbs, another bead of liquid sliding from the slit.

“Yeah that’s it, take my cock, baby, suck it.” Jimmy’s voice is wrecked, and Dean wonders whether he’ll shoot down Cas’s throat, or whether he’ll make good on his earlier promise and fuck Cas instead.

Jimmy pulls off suddenly, and Castiel whines at the loss. His lips are red and swollen and wet, and there’s saliva and pre-come dripping down his chin. His eyes are glistening and he watches Jimmy carefully, eagerly awaiting his next instruction. Jimmy leans down to capture Castiel’s mouth in a harsh kiss, before he growls out, “On your knees, ass in the air.”

Cas repositions himself, on his knees with his head resting on his hands, presenting his perfect pink hole to his brother. He’s side-on to Dean, so the demon can see his whole body and his face—he’ll be able to watch Jimmy fuck him and Castiel’s reactions. The idea makes him squirm—he’s so wound up right now that his whole body is aching and he can barely think straight. He just wants to bend Cas over and fuck him until he sees stars. He’d probably have enough energy left to teach Jimmy some manners as well.

Jimmy climbs onto the bed behind Cas, a bottle of lube in his hand, which confirms Dean’s suspicions that they must have been planning this.

“Fuck your ass is so perfect, Cas. I have to hand it to Dean, these panties are perfect. I won’t even need to take them off to fuck you,” Jimmy smirks at Dean, adjusting the fabric before pumping some lube onto his hand, slowly sliding it up and down his cock. He looks Dean straight in the eye as he slides himself into Cas’s hole, allowing Dean to see the look of pure bliss on his face.

“Fuuuck… you’re so fucking tight, baby,” Jimmy groans, digging his fingers into Castiel’s hips until his fingertips turn white, “such a good little cock-slut for me.” Cas’s face is a picture of happiness. Hot, high, breathy groans tumble out of his lips as Jimmy starts to thrust in and out of him, picking up speed as each snap of his hips pounds deep into Cas’s ass.

“Yes, Jimmy, please… _fuck,_ yes… pound me… please, sir. I need it!”

“What do you need, baby?”

“Need… need your dick, need you to fuck me.” Cas can hardly speak, each word is surrounded by deep moans as Jimmy thrusts into him. He must be hitting Castiel’s prostate with every pass because Cas’s face is nothing but blissed out. Jimmy leans down and pulls Cas up, wrapping his arm around his waist so their bodies are flush together. His pace is relentless, and each snap, each thrust pulls more and more delicious moans and gasps from his twin’s lips. Cas twists his head, and the two collide in an open-mouthed kiss, tongues tangled together. There’s a sheen of sweat decorating Jimmy’s skin that makes him glow beautifully under the soft lights. Dean can’t help but stare at the way his muscles roll with every movement, each thrust placed to perfection. Jimmy presses little kisses and nips up and down Cas’s neck, whispering endearments under his breath that Dean can barely catch.

“Love you… so beautiful for me, baby… look so good taking my cock… fuck I love you…”

“Love you too…” Cas gasps as Jimmy shifts the angle slightly. “Oh, that feels… ahh Jimmy… fuck, I’m getting close.”

“Yeah? You wanna come?” Jimmy teases, rolling his hips in a way that has Cas throwing his head back, eyes screwed up, a look of tortured bliss on his face.

“Please!” Cas begs, “please let me come.”

“I will, baby. I want you to come in those pretty panties, soak them through,” Jimmy murmurs, kissing Castiel’s neck. “Come on, baby, cream your panties for me like a good little slut.” He picks up the pace again, slamming deep in Castiel as he fucks him hard and fast.

Cas moans, babble tumbling from his lips. He throws his head back and comes untouched with a shout. His cock twitches, spilling thick creamy liquid into his panties, which seeps slowly into the material, running down the lace in the most decadent and erotic picture Dean has ever seen.

Jimmy slows for a second to allow his brother to catch his breath. Then, he pushes Castiel down, pulling his ass into the air and pushing him back into the bed as he begins to fuck him hard again, chasing his own release.

“Take it, baby, take my dick. Fuck your ass feels so good… so tight, love the way you milk me…” Jimmy’s voice is deep and harsh—he sounds totally fucked out already, and Dean’s blood is boiling with lust. How he’d love to let Jimmy fill Cas up and then push him out of the way to fuck Cas’s sloppy hole. Use Jimmy’s own come as lube while he pounds his twin’s ass. Damn that would be so hot!

Dean’s snapped out of his fantasy when Jimmy lets out a low, rasping moan. His eyes are closed, a look of utter ecstasy painting his face.

“Gonna come… Cas!” Jimmy comes with a shout, collapsing on top of the other angel as the pair of them lie in a heap of sweaty, tangled bliss. Dean can hear Cas murmuring something, turning his head to exchange soft, sweet kisses with his twin.

Jimmy slowly pulls out, rearranging Castiel with soft hands so that Dean can see his come sliding out of Cas’s puckered, pink hole.

Fuck it, that’s the most erotic thing Dean’s ever seen. He groans loudly, thumping his head on the chair in desperation.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Jimmy says in a hushed tone, sitting on the edge of the bed, “and look at that perfect ass… he knows how to work it so beautifully.” He pulls Cas up, cradling him gently in his arms, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. “Such a shame you’ll never get to try it.”

What the fuck?!

Rage and desire and desperation pulse through Dean’s body at this statement. His cock is still aching desperately in his pants and he’s so on edge, he could probably come from the slightest touch. But apparently the twins have no interest in that. Instead, Jimmy helps Cas to stand, stripping him of the soiled panties and wrapping both of them in two soft robes that Dean had failed to notice.

This must have been their damn plan all along! Dean’s strains and squirms, but to no avail. He’s tied so tightly that the bonds won’t shift, no matter how much he tries. He can feel his eyes blacken, rage coursing through him as Jimmy practically skips over with a smirk on his face, draping the come-soaked panties on Dean’s head, before enveloping his twin in a hug and pulling him close.  

Jimmy places a soft kiss on Cas’s lips. “C’mon my love, let’s get you cleaned up… I think there’s a bath in our room.”

“That sounds good,” Cas mumbles with a smile. “Maybe that nice demon we met earlier can bring us some ice cream?”

“Perfect!”

The door slams shut behind them, and Dean is left behind… still gagged and tied to the chair.

It’s going to be a long night.

x

Dean’s not sure how long he stays tied in the chair. He forgot to put a fucking clock on the playroom wall, and he can’t see his watch. His joints have gone to sleep, there’s cold, congealed semen in his hair, and he’s pretty sure there’s no blood left in his feet by the time Sam finds him.

It took him a while, but he’d finally managed to work the gag out of his mouth when he hears someone knocking at the door. It’s only after he’s shouted himself hoarse that he remembers how soundproof the room is. Which is just fucking perfect.

“Dean?” The door cracks open an inch, and Sam’s voice floods through. “Are you in here?”

“Sammy!” Dean calls, “get your ass in here.”

“Are you naked?”

“Dude no, just get the fuck in here.” The heavy door swings open, and Sam steps through. He takes one look at the scene in front of him before he throws his head back and roars with laughter.

It takes a long time for Sam to become coherent again. He spends most of his hysteria leaning against the door frame, tears pouring down his face, while Dean scowls at him and grumbles.

“Are you done yet?” Dean finally snaps.

“Y-yes… I think so!” Sam chuckles, wiping his eyes.

“Good, then get me out of here, asshole.” Sam sighs and rolls his eyes, before begrudgingly beginning to examine the knots.

“Damn, they got you good! Take it the twins didn’t want to play?” Sam pulls a small knife out of the pocket of his jacket, sawing through the rope.

“Little bastards,” Dean mutters, “I’ll teach them.” He rubs his wrists and arms as the ropes slide free, relishing the feeling of circulation returning to his extremities, before he removes the panties from his head, flinging them vindictively across the room. Sam whistles under his breath as he turns a free piece of red rope over in his hands.

“Dude, did you know they’d marked this up?”

“What the fuck?” Dean spits, grabbing the rope and holding it up to the light. There are tiny black sigils written on parts of the material in what appears to be permanent marker. “What is this?”

“A binding spell… Enochian by the look of it… they definitely didn’t want you getting out,” Sam raises his eyebrows, a sly smirk on his lips. “Aww Dean, don’t your new toys like you?”

“Fuck off!” Dean growls, climbing unsteadily to his feet. His legs feel like jelly and his feet are still numb, but right now he’s so pissed that he doesn’t give a shit. He’s going to teach the twins a lesson they’ll never forget, and they’ll be begging for mercy by the end of it. Nobody makes a fool of the King of Hell.

He stalks down the corridors towards the twins’ chambers, regretting ever being so generous in giving them their own suite of rooms. They should have been chained in his bed at all times, ready to be used whenever he wanted.

Dean twists the handle and finds it locked. With a snarl of frustration, he hammers on the door.

“Cas, Jimmy, open the fucking door.” Their room isn’t sound proof, and he can hear at least one of them padding around inside. “That’s an order. Open this door. Now.”

“What’s the password?” Jimmy’s voice is sickly sweet, and it makes Dean growl with disgust.

“What the fuck? I don’t need a password!”

“No password, no entry. Those are the rules,” Jimmy replies, a sing-song lilt to his tone which suggests the little brat is enjoying this far more than he should do. Dean is going to make him squirm.

“Jimmy. If you don’t open this door right now, I can promise that nothing will ever be a pleasant experience for you again.” Dean’s losing his patience, and he can hear Sam chuckling behind him. The twins are trying his patience, and right now, it’s very fucking thin.

“Sorry, wrong answer. You only get one more try.”

“Open. The. Damn. Door.”

“I’m sorry your access has been denied. Have a nice day.”

Dean howls and thumps at the door, throwing his weight behind it, but it won’t move. Fine, if that’s the way they want to play it, then it’s time to bring out the big guns. That door is opening, one way or another.

He focuses all his power on the door, his anger and humiliation fueling the fires deep inside him. He clicks his fingers, willing it to open.

Nothing.

Dean growls, rage building as he stretches out his hand. This time, it’s a command. He reaches out with his mind, searching for the lock so he can force the door open. But instead of a door in front of him, all he can feel is a fog. Dean pushes forward, exerting all his will on this task. The door will open and he will have his prize.

There’s a blinding flash of light and a burning sensation that lights him up from the inside out, as if someone has filled his stomach with hot coals. Dean yells, his connection breaking as he thuds against the wall, panting heavily, body convulsing in phantom pain.  

Those little fuckers have warded the doors as well.

Someone is going to pay.

First that idiot Sean for giving them any sort of writing implement.

Then, it will be anyone he can get his hands on.

He’s practically spitting fire and brimstone as he turns to Sam, whose face is a picture of sly glee.

“What are you smirking at?” Dean snaps.

“Nothing, nothing,” Sam says, chuckling wryly to himself as he turns to head back down the corridor. “Guess they turned out not to be such submissive pets after all.”

Dean watches his brother meander down the corridor as he’s left trying to figure out exactly what his next move is, before everyone in Hell figures out what’s going on.


	4. Chapter Four

Dean sulks for five days. 

He takes his frustrations out on anything that moves—demon or sinner alike. Nobody is safe from his wrath as he stalks up and down the corridors, dishing out torment as he goes. Even Sam isn’t safe from his displeasure, and although Dean knows he should probably feel guilty for aiming a crossbow at his brother’s head, he can’t really bring himself to care. 

The twins have made a fool out of him. 

He should have known no angel would submit quietly. Should have known that picking two feisty soldiers of God to be his playthings was not going to end well. Should have known that the twins would defy him.

He’s not going to admit that though. 

The worst thing about it is how delicious the entire situation was. Dean’s mind is continuously tormenting him with video replays of the twins fucking, complete with high definition picture and sound. He can hear Cas’s desperate moans as Jimmy took him apart with his tongue. See the sheen of sweat on Jimmy’s skin as he thrust deep into Cas’s tight hole. The encounter plays on a loop in his mind, reminding him in painfully exquisite detail what he witnessed. 

Dean will admit that beforehand he’d considered getting the twins to make out and play with each other. But never in his wildest dreams had he considered that they’d already be fucking. He’d naively assumed that all angels were pure, innocent virgins—that he’d be the one introducing the twins to the world of sexual temptation. Boy was he wrong. The twins were so far across the line they made some of his demons look vanilla, and wasn’t that a delicious thought? 

Dean spends his days permanently hard, and not even marathon jerk-off sessions seem to be making any difference, so he redirects his anger at everyone around him. It’s a fun way to work off the excess energy. 

Currently he’s using three very lowly demons as target practice. 

Technically he’s supposed to be aiming at the targets above their heads, but he finds it’s more fun to aim for their vital organs instead. They don’t need them anyway. 

Dean hears the click of the door as he lines up for his next shot, contemplating whether target two really needs his liver, but he doesn’t pay attention to who might be entering. They’ve got to have balls of steel if they’re considering disturbing him.

“Dean. We need to talk.” Dean throws the knife, hearing a satisfying squelch and whine from his target, as he turns to face his brother. Sam is leaning against the doorframe with an eyebrow raised in obvious distaste at the scene in front of him. 

“What about, Sammy?” Dean says, calmly perusing the table of knives and arrows beside him. Perhaps he should dig out his crossbow again. 

“This,” replies Sam, “you’re being an ass.”

“I’m the King of Hell, it’s in the job description.” 

“Well, you’re being more of an ass than normal,” Sam says in an icy tone that usually commands the deepest respect, but instead makes Dean roll his eyes. “I’m serious. Everyone’s noticed. This is about the angels, isn’t it?” 

“Of course it isn’t,” Dean grumbles, running his thumb over the blade of a small dagger, “you’re all just slacking and being more worthless than usual. Someone has to raise the standards around here.” He’s talking bullshit, and he knows Sam doesn’t believe him. Nevertheless, he persists. “Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be conducting some sort of experimentation right now?”

“Stop dodging the question.”

“I’m not!”

“You are. You’ve been in a foul mood ever since your new pets got one over on you, and you’re pissed. Stop pouting and do something about it for once. Just because they didn’t roll over as soon as you clicked your fingers doesn’t mean you get to take it out on everyone else.”

“You’re on thin ice, Sam,” Dean growls, picking up a sword from the table and pointing it as his brother, daring him to continue. “Watch your tone.” 

“Why? Because you want to throw a tantrum and break all your toys?! Grow a pair, Dean. You know, maybe if you spent your time trying to get to know the twins instead of sulking, you’d stand a better chance with them. But no, you’d rather stomp round like a toddler than actually put some effort it!”  There’s a sadistic grin on Sam’s face, and Dean knows his brother is tormenting him for fun. Deliberately picking at his weak spots with spiteful barbs of truth, a trick that Sam had mastered by the age of fifteen. 

“What the fuck do you know?” Dean snaps, advancing on his brother as the red mist of bloodlust descends around him. Sam smirks and grabs another sword off the table, settling into a duelling position. Behind him, Dean can hear the target practice demons scuttling out of the way. Nobody wants to get in the middle of this. 

“I know that they’re here against their will and that they’ve both got a spine. They’re warriors,  _ brother _ , not pets for you to fondle and fuck whenever you want. Face it, you haven’t got the balls to deal with them.” A little sneer crosses Sam’s face, and Dean sees red, launching towards him with a yell, blade outstretched. 

Sam bats the blow away with ease, side-stepping on the blood-slick floor, and swatting at Dean as he passes. Dean roars, spinning on his heel and advancing on his brother again, all form forgotten. But Sam was always the better swordsman of the two of them. He studied the art, spending hours on his form while Dean preferred the brutality of bare knuckles or the kick of a loaded pistol. 

The blades clash together, as Sam deftly brushes Dean aside. Another blow, another parry. Backwards and forwards across the stone floor, the sound of steel echoing off the walls. Dean’s hatred drives him as he slams forward into Sam, forcing his brother back for the first time. 

“Insult me again,  _ little brother _ , and I will carve your precious face to ribbons,” he growls. 

Sam throws his head back and laughs, his eyes flickering red as he pushes Dean away. “It’s not an insult if it’s the truth,  _ my lord _ .” He steps forward, aiming for Dean’s torso and Dean has to move fast to avoid being impaled. It won’t kill him, but it will still be a pain in the ass to deal with. “Face it,” Sam coos mockingly, “you expected it to be like porn. That they’d drop to their knees willingly like submissive slaves, begging for your touch.”

“Lies,” Dean thunders as he circles his brother. “All lies.”

“No, the truth. You wanted slaves, but you got soldiers. Soldiers trapped in enemy territory and abandoned by their own side. You thought they’d surrender willingly? These are God’s own weapons. They are righteous holy fire made real, and you just want them to suck your dick.” Sam’s words catch him off balance, and for a moment Dean hesitates. It’s all the opening his brother needs. 

Sam steps forward, disarming Dean with alarming speed and sending his weapon arching across the room, where it clatters onto the floor. In another moment, Dean finds himself flat on his back, breath coming in pants as he looks up at the towering figure of his brother, who’s calmly inspecting his blade. 

“Treat them as equals Dean, and maybe they might start to respect you,” Sam says coolly, “but I’d start by cleaning the blood off your face. I don’t think angels are into bloodplay.” He places the sword on the table, and calmly exits the chamber, his polished shoes clicking on the cold stone floor. 

x 

The dinner table in Dean’s private quarters is perfectly set when the twins arrive. 

He’d had to order them to attend, but he’d done it in the politest way he could think of: writing them a short letter requesting that they join him for dinner and expressing a wish to get to know them better. He’d also included two large bouquets of roses, but that’s mostly because Sam vetoed sending them the skulls of worthless demons. Apparently, that’s not the most appropriate gift when you’re trying to seduce someone. 

Dean had been a little worried that they wouldn’t attend, so he might have sent Sean to deliver a message to them to remind them of the dinner and that Heaven expects them to do their duty. Politely, of course. 

Dean’s even made the effort to acquire a new suit from his favourite tailor, and one for each of the twins, with accompanying accessories. Sam had also suggested that buying them lingerie was not an appropriate first gift, although Dean is sure that’s just because Sam has his head up his ass most of the time. Still, he begrudgingly followed his brother’s advice, but that’s largely because he still has a few bruises from the beating he took during their duel. 

The twins are punctual and polite, accepting drinks from Dean as he guides them to the table—trying to remember to be a gentleman and pull their chairs out for them. He’s had no use for manners in the past couple hundred years, and the act is a little rusty. Jimmy and Castiel observe him coldly, their faces a mask of indifference.  

“You both look beautiful,” Dean says, seating himself and trying to remember what Sam had said about etiquette. Where the fuck a demon like Sam had learnt about romance, he’d never know. “I’m glad that the suits fit.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel answers, taking a sip of his drink. “It was very kind of you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Dean says, trying to smile. “You must let me know if there’s anything I can do to make your stay more… comfortable.” 

“You’re very kind,” adds Jimmy. 

An awkward silence fills the room, and Dean isn’t sure what to say next. The twins stare at him with gazes like ice that Dean knows he shouldn’t find as attractive as he does.

Thank fuck for the sudden arrival of dinner, which breaks the painful silence as the doors clatter open and a trio of smartly dressed demons enter, carrying platters of food. 

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” the lead demon says with a deep bow as he sets a cloche covered dish in front of Dean. Two identical ones are set before the twins. 

“Thank you,” Dean adds as the cloches are lifted to reveal the first course. Beside him, he hears Jimmy gasp in surprise. 

It’s a beautiful plate of food—tormino cheese wrapped in smoked ham, baked perfectly until the cheese is soft, with a bed of radicchio and pieces of crunchy bruschetta beside it. 

Dean smiles to himself. Italian chefs do the best job. 

“I hope you like it,” Dean says to the twins, trying not to be smug at their surprise. “I asked one of my chefs to design this menu for you. If you don’t like anything, I’m sure he can fix you something else. He’s very accommodating.” 

“This is beautiful. Thank you.” The little smile of wonder on Castiel’s face makes Dean’s heart soar. It lights up his face and makes his eyes shine in a way Dean’s never seen before. It’s an exquisite sight. 

The food is delicious, as Dean expected, and the need for conversation lulls for a moment. 

After the first course comes ravioli filled with ricotta and spinach in a butter and sage sauce that melts in the mouth and causes Jimmy to practically moan around his first bite. Dean savours that sound more than the food. 

Then comes lamb shoulder, slowly cooked in white wine with pea, potato and mint, with crunchy sourdough alongside and a selection of vegetables. Castiel gasps and sighs as he inhales the scent. “I love the smell of mint,” he says, so softly that Dean nearly misses it. 

None of them speak much, too distracted by the meal in front of them. Dean secretly has to admit that Giovanni has done a good job and makes a mental note to grant him leniency for the next week or so as a reward. Between courses though, Dean knows he has to try and say something, despite his awkwardness and the twins’ unwillingness to say much. Still, it seems to become easier as the night progresses. 

“Would you both like dessert?” Dean asks as he sets his fork on the plate. “If you want it, it’s been made.” 

“I’m not sure I can eat anything else without exploding,” Jimmy mutters, a little grin on his face. “That was delicious.” 

“Yes, it really was,” adds Castiel, eyeing Dean with a softer look than before. “Do you like Italy then?” 

“I suppose,” Dean says, “only ever been to Rome, though.” 

“Oh you should explore more of the country. It’s beautiful. When we were stationed—” Castiel cuts himself off and looks down at his hands. “Well, it’s a lovely place.”

“I’ll have to take a trip there. Maybe we could go together,” Dean says with a cautious look at them both. It doesn’t garner a reaction. “What about you Jimmy, do you have any favourite places?” 

“Perhaps,” Jimmy replies with a cold smile, his guard back up again.  

“Well, maybe one day you’ll tell me about them.”

“Maybe I will.”

Dessert is a creamy vanilla pannacotta that wobbles gently on the plate and melts on Dean’s tongue. It’s no pie, but it’s still divine. The perfect finish to the evening. 

Afterwards, as he’s making himself another drink, Dean notices the twins whispering quietly together. Castiel’s head is pressed close to his brother’s as he speaks, while Jimmy listens with a calculating look on his face. Jimmy shakes his head, and Castiel takes his hand, obviously redoubling his efforts in whatever he’s saying. Dean tries to ignore them, but it’s hard. He desperately wants to know what they’re saying. 

Curse trying to be respectful dammit! Demons should not have to be respectful. They should be respected. 

“Dean,” Cas’s soft voice interrupts Dean’s thoughts. The twins are stood right in front of him, holding hands, and there’s a coy smile on Cas’s face. 

“Would you like to watch us play?” 

x 

Dean can hardly believe it as he shuts the playroom door behind him. This isn’t happening. This is a dream. A nightmare even. One of those dreams where he wakes up panting and sweating and achingly hard, wishing it was all real. He screws his face up and rubs his eyes, preparing to open them to a view of the ceiling of his room and the disappointing jerk off session that will follow. 

But when he opens them, he’s still in the playroom, the soft lights on the wall highlighting the figures of the twins standing by the armchair they entrapped him in last time. Jimmy’s face is still cold, but there’s a mischievous glint in Castiel’s eyes as he beckons Dean closer.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Castiel says, patting the arm of the chair. “Don’t worry, we won’t tie you up again, as long as you promise to be good.”

“I’ll be good,” Dean adds, trying not to sound as eager and desperate as he feels. He’d do anything they asked of him right now, especially if it means he gets to watch them together again.

“Good,” adds Jimmy, voice crisp. “Cas here is willing to overlook some of your previous behaviour in light of your treatment of us this evening and your recent gifts.” Dean smirks. His plan is obviously working. “However,” continues Jimmy, loosening his tie, “I am not so willing to forgive you, so there will be some ground rules for tonight,  _ and _ they will continue until we no longer feel they are necessary. If you break them, we will leave.”

“What do you mean, ‘ground rules’?” Dean says, raising his eyebrow.

“Number one, you may not speak to us. You may watch only.” Dean opens his mouth to argue, but thinks better of it. He doesn’t want the twins to leave before they’ve even gotten started. Sam’s earlier comment about respect rolls through his mind, and he decides to keep his mouth shut. He didn’t become King of Hell without taking Sam’s advice from time to time.

“Number two. You may touch yourself, but you may not touch us.” Jimmy watches him closely, waiting for a bad reaction, but Dean is determined not to give in. He’ll play their game. And he’ll beat them, too. “And thirdly, you must stay in the chair unless we agree otherwise. You may nod if you understand.”

Dean nods slowly, and Jimmy’s mouth twitches. “Good, I’m glad we have an understanding.” 

Jimmy reaches out his hand and pulls Castiel close to him, and the pair of them sink to the bed in a jumble of limbs. Dean can hear soft moans and the wet, sloppy sounds of open-mouthed kisses. His dick begins to strain in his suit pants, and the collar of his shirt feels tight around his neck—the twins have barely gotten started, and he’s already sweating in his seat. Thank fuck he can touch himself this time.

Quickly, he shrugs off his jacket and loosens his tie and the top button of his shirt, allowing himself to breathe a little. On the bed, Castiel has divested himself of his jacket and tie as well, and is currently in the process of removing Jimmy’s, throwing them onto the floor before slowly starting to unbutton Jimmy’s shirt. Dean groans as inches of toned, tanned skin are revealed, his own fingers slowly circling his nipples—a motion that sends sparks of pleasure shooting through him.

A deep moan distracts Dean. Cas has pulled Jimmy’s shirt off and is now licking and sucking on his brother’s nipples, something that Jimmy obviously loves by the sounds sliding from his swollen lips.

“Mmm, yeah Cassie, just like that,” Jimmy runs a hand through Cas’s hair, tugging gently on the dark strands. He lifts his head for a moment, shooting Dean a wink before collapsing back on the bed.

Cas slides down his brother’s body, kissing and licking and sucking on the acres of skin that he’s exposed. Jimmy’s stomach is lean and toned, with perfect V-cuts on his hips that Dean would give anything to run his tongue along. Soon Jimmy’s pants are in a heap on the floor, his cock springing free as Cas tugs his tight black boxers over muscular thighs. Dean chews his lip, desperate not to show the twins just how much he’s affected right now, but that all goes out the window when Cas opens his mouth, and swallows Jimmy down.

“Oh fuck!” Jimmy’s clutching the sheets, writhing in place as Castiel takes him apart with his tongue.

Dean’s head thumps against the back of the chair, eyes closed, as he tries to focus on the sinful sounds coming from the bed. The slick, wet noises of Castiel’s mouth sliding up and down his brother’s cock and the frantic whimpers and deep moans pouring from Jimmy’s lips. It’s as delicious as it is frustrating, and Dean wishes he was in Jimmy’s place right now. His own dick throbs painfully in the confines of his pants and without thinking, Dean unfastens them and slides his hand inside.

There’s a moment’s relief as he grasps himself, revelling in the feeling of skin on skin, but it’s not enough. He can feel himself leaking already, and there’s a tight feeling in his gut as he begins to slowly stroke himself, chasing some form of relief.

“Shit, ugh, Cas… don’t stop,” Jimmy whines, his voice breathy and wanting. “Please.”

A low groan escapes Dean’s throat at the sound of Jimmy begging. It’s one of the most delicious things he’s ever heard. He flicks open an eye to see Jimmy’s arched back, mouth thrown open, Cas’s lips stretched wide around his cock. Cas’s own hand is in his lap, and something hot flares in Dean’s chest at the realisation that Cas is getting himself off at the same time.

“Fuck, Cassie, I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna—” Jimmy comes with a high moan, pumping his release into his twin’s throat, fingers tangled in Cas’s hair.  Dean can’t help but stare, his own release momentarily forgotten as he watches Castiel swallow every drop of Jimmy’s come, pulling off with a wet pop and a happy sigh. There’s a wicked grin on his face as he licks a stray drop of creamy liquid from the corner of his mouth. Jimmy’s face is flushed, an elated look dancing across it. He grins down at Cas, pulling his brother back up to him, and the pair collide in a hungry, sloppy kiss.

“My turn,” Jimmy says, his voice so low and wrecked that Dean can barely hear him. His erection twitches again, reminding him of just how hard he still is and how desperately he longs for release. The sour feeling of exclusion thrums through him. He hates this. Sitting on the sidelines, forced to watch and listen instead of feeling the velvet heat of Castiel’s mouth wrapped around him. It stings in a way that nothing ever has before.

A gasping sob disrupts him from his sulking. Jimmy has made short work of Castiel’s own suit and is now sliding his tongue up and down the shaft of his brother’s swollen cock.

“Jimmy, please! Fuck, please, please,” Cas’s face is a picture of tormented bliss. A dribble of pre-come spurts from Dean’s neglected dick as he watches the scene in front of him unfold. He slides his hand up and down his shaft, trying to draw the sensation out, but all he wants is to chase that feeling. Cas is begging and moaning on the bed as Jimmy returns the favour, and Dean can’t do anything to stop himself. He jacks himself faster and harder, biting down on his lip in an attempt to keep silent, but there’s a volcano pulsing under his skin and his whole body is thrumming.

A final cry from Cas of, “Jimmy!” tips Dean over the edge, and his orgasm explodes through him, hot come spilling over his fingers in the best release he’s had in a very long time. His breath comes in gasping pants and he focuses long enough to see Cas’s blissed-out expression as Jimmy drinks down his come.

The room is silent for a moment, save for the shaking sounds of unsteady breathing. Dean’s slumped down in the chair, eyes closed and mind blank. He can hear the twins moving around, undoubtedly pulling on their clothes, ready to go back to their suite. He knows he should say something, but he doesn’t know what. There’s a strange feeling of satisfaction in his chest.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice is soft in his ear, and he opens his eyes to see both twins standing before him, looking decidedly more dishevelled than they did at dinner.

“Yeah?” he mutters, making sure to remain in place, even though he’d really like to find a washcloth to deal with the cooling, sticky mess in his hand.

“We’re heading back to our room,” Cas says. “Thank you for a lovely evening.” 

Dean can’t help but smile at that. It’s kind of nice, knowing his effort has been appreciated. “You’re welcome,” he replies, trying not to let his happiness show.

“See,” adds Jimmy, dropping a box of tissues into his lap, “aren’t things so much better when you’re nice to us?” He shoots Dean a wink, before grabbing his brother’s hand, guiding him towards the door.

There’s a soft click as the door closes behind them, and for a moment Dean busies himself in cleaning up. But his mind is already working on a new plan. If he wants to get into the twins’ pants, he’s going to have to be nice to them. Very nice. Romantic even. He needs to seduce them. And the best way to do that is with gifts.

He may know fuck all about the twins right now, but there’s one demon who knows them very well… 


	5. Chapter Five

“So, Sean, you are absolutely certain that the twins like reading?” Dean asks for the third time, poring over the notes on his desk.

“Yes, My Lord,” the demon answers, a touch of weariness in his voice. “As I said, Jim likes more modern stuff, like crime thrillers, and Cas likes more classic stuff.” Sean shifts in his spot again, looking slightly uncomfortable with himself. Like he’s suddenly discovered morals and isn’t quite sure what to do with them.

“What is it?” Dean asks, looking up at the fidgeting demon.

“Well, sir, it’s just, y’know,” Sean looks at his feet and rubs his tattooed hands together, “is this right, sir?”

“You’re a demon Sean, I think you passed right a long time ago.”

“Yeah but—”

“No buts. If you didn’t want to be a demon, you should’ve thought of that before you stabbed people.” 

Sean sighs, but doesn’t say anything. He might not have many brain cells, but he’s not completely stupid. Dean looks at the list in front of him—every piece of information he’s managed to get Sean to divulge about the twins is written there. It’s not a lot, but he’s hoping it will be enough to get him started.

He’s going to seduce Jimmy and Cas if it’s the last thing he ever does.

“You’re dismissed,” Dean says with a wave of his hand. “Oh, and Sean—if you say anything about this to the twins, I will personally flay the skin off your bones and make you eat it. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Sean leaves without fanfare, closing the door softly behind him. Dean takes another look at the list, folding the paper up and sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans.

Time to do some shopping.

x

Castiel is lounging on the giant couch in their suite when there’s a rough tapping sound, followed by  an abundant amount of cursing. Finally, Sean’s muffled voice comes through the door. “Jim, Cas, can one of you open the door? My hands are full.”

Cas swings his legs onto the plush carpet, carefully marking his place in his book and depositing it onto a nearby coffee table. The swearing has resumed on the other side of the door, and Castiel chuckles to himself as he pulls it open. Sean staggers inside, laden down with several large, colourful gift bags which he promptly deposits on the floor.

“What are these?” Cas can’t keep the astonishment out of his voice as he examines the bags closely. Each is tied with ribbon and has carefully written name tags in a hand that the angel doesn’t recognise.

“Gifts from his majesty,” Sean says, flexing his fingers. “Don’t ask me what’s in them ‘cause I don’t know.”

“Oh Father,” mutters Cas, trying to peek through the slit at the top and only seeing tissue paper. “Jimmy, come here.”

“What?” Jimmy’s face emerges from the kitchen, a smear of flour on his nose. Jimmy’s latest hobby to prevent boredom is baking, but Castiel has to admit that his brother isn’t the most talented chef.

“Dean sent us presents,” Cas says, gesturing at the collection of bags.

“Cool, lemme just put these cookies in the oven.”

“Put the kettle on, Jim,” calls Sean, helping Cas move the surprisingly heavy bags over to the nearest couch. “I could do with a cuppa.”

Cas smiles as the demon disappears off into the kitchen. Sean’s fondness for a cup of tea has become a running joke between the twins. Apparently his love of strong, overly sweet tea was persistent enough to survive his transformation into a demon, and now that he has access to a kitchen, he happily helps himself to enough of the stuff to feed an army. He’s also the only person Cas knows who will eat Jimmy’s baking without complaining. When Cas asked him about it, Sean had simply chuckled and said, “Our mums was worse. Her cake could sink ducks.”

The twins settle themselves on the couch and begin opening their gifts. The bags have been carefully packed with tissue paper, the presents themselves neatly wrapped at the bottom with a little card tucked alongside them.

Castiel opens his card first, noting the pretty photograph of a rose on the front. There’s a little message inside, in the same hand as the gift tag. It’s not one he recognises - a neat line of cursive that’s very different from the notes Dean has sent them.

_ Dear Castiel, _

_ I hope these bring you enjoyment and fill your afternoons with fun. _

_ With best wishes, _

_ Dean. _

Still even if Dean hasn’t written the note, perhaps he has picked the gifts. Intrigued, Castiel opens the packages and finds… a selection of baking books. Is this supposed to be a joke? Jimmy’s the one who likes baking, not him. Dean should know, as well, because they discussed cooking at dinner last night. Jimmy had regaled them with his latest baking disaster.

The other bag contains expensive baking equipment, while a third is full of a selection of crime novels by Jimmy’s favourite author.

Cas looks up, his heart sinking. Just as he’d thought, Dean was making a conscious decision to get to know them. But it’s just as clear that he can’t be bothered to listen to them properly. Beside him, Jimmy has unwrapped several first editions of some of Castiel’s favourite classic novels, a book on beekeeping and a kit to make beeswax candles.

“I… I don’t understand,” Castiel says, trying to keep his disappointment out of his voice. “How could he get us so mixed up? I thought he was listening?” Jimmy’s face is a picture of confusion and annoyance.

“Oh Jesus H Christ,” comes Sean’s voice. “I swear to god that boy is an idiot.” He marches into the room, setting his mug of tea on the coffee table. “I told him, but did he listen, does he bloody ever. Don’t listen to Sean, he’s a bloody idiot,” the demon mutters, collecting up the gifts and inspecting them carefully. He takes one look at the gift tags and rolls his eyes. “Bloody Carl, can’t even follow simple instructions. I’ll flay that idiot alive if I catch him, that’s if his majesty don’t realise it first.” 

Sean shakes his head again, grumbling to himself out somebody named Carl, who Castiel assumes is another demon who had been in charge of wrapping the gifts. Perhaps Dean had been listening after all.

Sean redistributes the items, swapping them over so Jimmy has Castiel’s gifts, and vice versa. “There. That’s more like it.” He reaches out to ruffle Jimmy’s hair in what the twins have deemed one of Sean’s limited displays of endearment.

“You gotta understand,” Sean says, slumping into an armchair and taking a slurp of his tea. “His majesty is not good at this. But, whatever you think, you gotta admit he’s trying.” Sean pulls a cookie out of his trouser pocket and dunks it in his tea. “Even if he does ask Hell’s stupidest demon to wrap them up. Shoulda just let me do it if he couldn’t do it himself.”

“You knew about this?” Jimmy asks, carefully examining the box of a stand mixer. Sean goes silent and focuses on his tea. “Sean…”

“Maybe… but I ain’t saying nothing and as far as you know I said nothing. Right?”

“Right,” says Castiel with a smile.

x

Things continue in this vein for several weeks.

The meals together have started to go from awkward, silent affairs, to events filled with laughter and constant conversation. They’ve even played the occasional board game together, although Castiel and Jimmy have realised that Dean hates losing. The first time he lost a game of Monopoly to Jimmy, he had sulked for three days.

It was both hysterical and adorable.

The gifts had improved too, after the disastrous first attempts.

The twins decided it would be best for everyone if they didn’t make it out to be Dean’s fault, but rather if they joked about it being a simple mislabelling. It seemed to work, even though Dean’s eyes had flashed black and he’d mutter various curses and the name Carl. The twins hurriedly moved the conversation on by telling Dean how much they loved their gifts—which was the truthful part. Even if the baking books had done nothing to improve Jimmy’s skill-set. 

Dean seems determined to make them like him, and the gifts ranged from small and sweet, like a pair of fluffy socks patterned with bees, to the wildly extravagant. One evening Castiel had mentioned how much he missed the gardens of Earth, and the next morning Dean had appeared at their door (knocking and waiting to be let in) declaring that if the twins wanted a garden, he would build them a garden. Under their direction, Dean had personally constructed a small flower garden outside the large French windows of the main room, complete with a selection of blooming flowers, a pond with koi fish, and an apple tree with a swing.

“So Jimmy can learn how to make a decent apple pie,” he’d joked, a wry smile on his face. Jimmy had laughed and forgotten his seething hatred of Dean long enough to make the demon push him on the swing.

It was evening now, the end to a very lazy Sunday afternoon.

Castiel had spent all afternoon pottering around their little garden, listening to the soft buzzing of bees (although where Dean got bees from remains a mystery). He’s currently sitting on the little square of grass in the middle, simply letting time go by.

Jimmy is lounging on a soft garden recliner with a new gruesome crime thriller, eyes wide as he scans the pages, despite assuring his brother he’s already worked out who the killer is.

“Knock knock,” comes a voice behind him. Cas turns and sees Dean standing at the windows, a large hamper in his hand. “Sorry, the door was unlocked, and nobody answered. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine,” Cas says, patting the grass next to him. A brief look of relief crosses Dean’s face, as if he’d been worried they would reject him. “Jimmy, come sit down.”

Dean places the hamper carefully on the grass, opening one side to pull out a large, plaid blanket which he spreads out beside them. As Jimmy and Cas make themselves comfortable on one side, Dean begins pulling out various tubs and platters of food, arranging them as neatly as possible in the middle of the blanket.

Castiel can’t help but stare at the selection: meats, cheeses, fresh bread, salads, grapes, strawberries dipped in chocolate, chocolate eclairs, and tiny fruit tarts, and a large cherry pie. He’s not even quite sure how it all fitted in the basket.

“What’s all this?” Jimmy asks.

“Dinner,” Dean says with a shrug. “Thought we could have a picnic in your new garden.”

Jimmy smiles and stuffs a whole éclair in his mouth, licking up the cream that dribbles from his chin as Dean stares wide-eyed. “Delicious.”

“G-good.” Dean’s face is the same shade of red as his shirt now, his eyes hungry, the green flickering with black as he fights to keep his lust under control. He swallows audibly, turning to look at the food and starting to construct a giant sandwich.

Castiel shoots his brother a disapproving look, and Jimmy winks at him.

Dinner is a delicious affair. The food is divine, but ever since the éclair incident, there’s a palpable feeling of tension in the air, which is not helped by Jimmy’s antics.

Castiel knows that his brother is starting to slowly warm up to Dean. They both are. They’ve talked about it at night when they lay cuddled and sated together in their bed, limbs intertwined, skin sticky with sweat and come. Despite their desire to loathe Dean, his fumbling attempts at kindness have endeared him to them. It doesn’t hurt that Dean is rather handsome either.

They still won’t allow him to touch them, although he has been allowed to observe them, and a few days ago Jimmy even allowed Dean to choose which position he fucked Castiel in. Dean’s eyes had gone wide at the question, before he’d stammered out that he really wanted to watch Cas ride Jimmy. Cas had done as Dean had asked, riding his brother fast and hard, locking eyes with Dean and moaning out both his and Jimmy’s names as he’d spilled, untouched, over Jimmy’s stomach.

And now Jimmy is teasing the demon, moaning around little bites of food and hand-selecting morsels to feed to Cas.

“Try this, Cassie, it’s so good,” he purrs, offering Castiel his finger which he’s smeared a soft, white cheese on. A feeling of warmth stirs in Castiel’s chest as he leans forward and takes Jimmy’s finger into his mouth, sucking off the salty cheese. It is delicious. But it’s more delicious to watch Dean’s face. The demon is starring again, the sandwich in his hand forgotten.

Jimmy hand feeds Cas for most of dinner, while Castiel can’t help but make the most sinful noises as he licks the food off his twin’s skin. He can’t decide what he likes more: the food, the hand-feeding, or the fact they’re clearly making Dean uncomfortable in the best way, considering the demon has to adjust the growing bulge in his jeans every few minutes.

Next in line are the strawberries, plump, juicy and sweet, each dipped in dark chocolate and drizzled with white. The flavour dances on Castiel’s tongue, and he plucks one from between Jimmy’s fingers, a soft groan escaping his lips. Jimmy leans forward to capture his mouth in a rough kiss, his tongue questing for a taste of the fruit. When they pull apart, Castiel selects his own strawberry, pushing it between Jimmy’s lips and revelling in the way that Jimmy’s tongue flicks out to caress his fingers.

“You know what we need to go with these strawberries?” Jimmy asks, nibbling Cas’s bottom lip and caressing his jaw. “Cream.” Castiel whines at the suggestion and beside him, Dean lets out a long, low moan.

“Jeez you guys are fucking killing me here,” he grumbles, but the spark in his eye suggests he’s more than down with watching the twins play.

“I’ll be right back,” says Jimmy, hopping to his feet and adjusting the little shorts he’s wearing. Castiel almost collapses back on the blanket—his skin is searing hot, his cock aching, need burning through his veins. Without a word, he wriggles out of his uncomfortably tight jeans, throwing them out of the way. Dean’s eyes are fixed on the tent in his boxers, and the demon licks his lips at the sight of the little wet patch that Cas knows is forming on the material.

Jimmy returns quickly, a victorious look on his face as he brandishes a can of whipped cream. “I knew I had some in the fridge. I asked Sean to get some for the hot chocolate.” He settles himself on the blanket again, and Cas can’t help himself as he snuggles up beside his twin, hands pawing at Jimmy’s shorts. He’s desperate to get his hands and mouth on Jimmy again, to revel in the deliciously needy moans that only he knows how to extract.

Selecting a strawberry, Jimmy carefully squirts a helping of cream on the tip, holding it out for Castiel to eat. Cas leans forward, sliding his tongue out to lick the sweet cream off the tip, before plucking the strawberry from Jimmy’s grasp.

Jimmy’s gaze is heated as he prepares another, this time holding it between his teeth so Castiel has to kiss him to retrieve it. The kiss is an explosion of tongues and teeth and sweetness that has Castiel gasping for breath.

When Jimmy holds out the next one, there’s a smirk on his lips. “Feed this one to Dean, baby, I’m sure he’s feeling very left out.”

Castiel takes the strawberry, crawling across the blanket until he’s sat right in front of Dean. The demon’s eyes are lust-blown, mouth hanging open as Castiel pushes the fruit between his lips. Dean’s tongue is soft on Cas’s fingers, and the angel can’t help the tiny whimper that escapes him.

“Good boy,” Jimmy murmurs, holding out two more strawberries. “Now Dean, you can feed one to Cassie and one to me?”

“Yes, sir,” answers Dean, in a deep voice that sends shivers across Cas’s skin. When Dean’s fingers approach his lips, Castiel practically engulfs them, swiping his tongue across the skin as he gets the first taste of the demon. There’s the slight saltiness of sweat, the sweetness of the chocolate, and something else too… a slightly bitter aftertaste that reminds Castiel of ash and sulphur. It’s not unpleasant though, and Dean groans, long and low as Castiel sucks on his outstretched fingers.

“That’s enough,” says Jimmy, in the no-nonsense tone he uses when he’s feeling more dominating. “It’s my turn now.”

Watching Dean feed Jimmy is one of the most beautiful things Castiel has ever seen. It’s erotic to a degree that he’s never experienced, and he can’t help but gasp at the sight of the two of them so close. Castiel hasn’t considered the possibility of sharing Jimmy before, because they’ve never met anyone they’d want to join them. But in that moment, Castiel thinks that it could be Dean.

“Cassie, come here.” 

Castiel does as he’s told, slinking over to his brother and Dean. Jimmy gives him a devilish smile, reaching out to pull his t-shirt over his head so that he’s clad only in his thin boxers. “Sit here,” Jimmy adds, patting the blanket beside him. “Dean, take your shirt off and lie back.”

Dean is frozen for a second, seemingly unsure whether he’s heard correctly, but another look from Jimmy has him peeling his shirt off at an inhuman pace, while Castiel settles on the blanket next to his twin.

Jimmy moves forward, can of cream in hand. “Stay still, Dean. I have a treat for you.” There’s a soft hiss of air and a gasp. When Jimmy sits back, there are two large whirls of cream on Dean’s nipples. Anticipation thrums through Castiel.

“I think I spilled some cream, baby,” Jimmy says, running a hand through Cas’s hair. “Be a good boy and clean it up.”

Dean’s skin is hot under his tongue, the cream sweet and soft. Castiel flicks his tongue out, using tiny kitten licks to lap up the dessert while Dean whimpers. When Cas runs his tongue across the pebbled surface of Dean’s nipple, the demon squirms in such a delightful way that Castiel can’t help but suck on them, one after another. He knows Jimmy will probably punish him for it later, but he’s having too much fun. Dean’s hands are gripping the blankets, knuckles white, as Castiel teases him.

“That’s enough.” Castiel sits back on his heels, knowing there’s a delighted grin on his face. Jimmy pats the blanket and indicates that Cas should lie down. When he’s settled, Jimmy looms over him, giving him a careful look. “Is this ok?” 

Castiel can’t do anything except nod, knowing that if he opens his mouth, all that will come out is noise.

The cream is cold on his skin and Castiel feels his nipples harden instantly.

“Dean, I think you should repay the favour to my darling brother, don’t you?” Castiel closes his eyes, letting out a small whine, desperate for someone to touch him. His cock is throbbing, his nipples achingly hard under their creamy coating.

The first touch of Dean’s tongue makes him cry out. It’s hot and gentle, a teasing swipe to test the waters. Another lick. Then another. Castiel squirms and moans as Dean sucks gently on the nub. “Ohhh please, yes,” he cries as Dean torments him, moving from one to the other. “Deeaaan.” Castiel knows he’s whining, but he doesn’t care. His body is burning, and he needs this like fire needs oxygen.

“That’s enough.” Jimmy’s tone is harsh, and Castiel is nearly in tears as Dean’s tongue retreats. “Don’t worry, baby, I have something for you.” 

Cas flicks his eyes open, blinking away the burning sensation of unshed tears as he rolls over to face his twin. There’s a mischievous grin on Jimmy’s face, and Castiel nearly bursts out laughing when he sees why.

Jimmy has stripped naked and squirted cream on his dick.

“I made you dessert,” Jimmy winks. Castiel rolls his eyes, because this is so typically Jimmy, but all the same, he crawls forward eagerly. Jimmy groans as Castiel begins to lick up the cream, a burst of pre-come spurting onto his tongue as he wraps his lips around Jimmy’s cock.

Castiel has always loved the taste of his twin. Ever since they started playing together, he’s always adored giving head. The desperate moans, the musky smell, the tangy taste of his pre-come, the way Jimmy digs his fingers into Castiel’s hair, pulling gently or holding him still so Jimmy can fuck his mouth.

“Oh fuck baby, I love your mouth,” Jimmy groans as Castiel takes him down to the root, silently grateful for his lack of gag-reflex. Cas slides himself up and down, picking up the fastest pace he can while taking Jimmy deep in his throat.

It doesn’t take long before Jimmy is spilling into his mouth, crying out as his orgasm washes over him, his cock pulsing on Castiel’s tongue. He makes sure to swallow every drop, licking the last remnants of Jimmy’s seed up before his twin pulls him up for a kiss.

“Cas,” he whispers, tone serious despite his gasping breathing, “would you like to blow Dean?”

Castiel can’t help but groan. He’s thought about it, especially more recently. After playing with Dean’s nipples, Castiel is eager to explore other parts of his body.

“Ok, get to it. Make him scream, baby.” Jimmy turns to Dean, who’s staring at the twins with blackened eyes, dick in his hand. “Dean, my little brother wants to blow you. Would you like that?”

“Fuck yes, please Jimmy. Please Cas,” Dean groans, throwing his head back. “You two are so fucking sexy. Lucky I haven’t blown my load already.”

“Well, we don’t want that, not until you’re deep in Cassie’s throat,” Jimmy smirks. “You may touch his hair, gently, if you wish, but that’s it. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. He’s all yours, Castiel.”

Dean’s jeans are already undone, so it’s easy to slide them off, along with his tight black boxer-briefs. Castiel licks his lips at the sight of Dean’s thick cock in front of him, because he can’t wait to taste the demon on his tongue and have his come sliding down his throat. Will he be sweet like Jimmy? Or will he be saltier?

Slowly he unfurls his tongue, placing a tiny kitten lick across the head, loving the gasp that comes from above him. Cas takes his time, using his mouth to explore every inch of Dean’s dick; tonguing the slit, teasing the head and kissing his way up and down the thick length. He slides Dean’s balls into his mouth, one by one, loving the tortured moans the demon makes as Castiel takes him apart.

By the time he has Dean deep his throat, the demon is practically begging, delicious noises falling from his lips as he desperately tries to hold still. “Please, fuuuck, Cas, please. I need it. Need your fucking beautiful mouth.” Castiel sucks harder, pumping the base of Dean’s dick with a slick hand.

“Fuuuck, I’m gonna, fuck… Cas!” Dean cries out as his load pumps into Castiel’s mouth. It’s hot and tangy and Castiel swallows it with delight, relishing the taste on his tongue as he milks Dean dry.

Castiel pulls off Dean’s softening erection with a wet pop, and suddenly finds himself pulled into a filthy kiss as Jimmy seeks the taste of Dean on his tongue.

“Did you enjoy that baby?” Jimmy asks, caressing Castiel’s chest.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good boy, would you like your turn now?”

“Please,” Castiel says, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. Jimmy smiles and pulls him to his feet, turning him to face Dean, before pressing himself up against Castiel’s back. Jimmy’s hands slide over his chest, pinching his nipples before sliding down to his boxers, teasing his erection over the thin material.

Cas groans, bucking his hip up into the touch before Jimmy smacks his ass firmly, telling him to keep still. Jimmy loves to tease him, to draw Castiel’s pleasure out and edge him until he cries and begs for release. A small part of his brain wonders if tonight will be one of those times, the rest is already fogged with pleasure, unable to focus on anything except the feeling of Jimmy’s fingers on hips. He tilts his head back, resting it on Jimmy’s shoulder as his twin begins to lick and nibble the sensitive skin of his neck, sucking in a mark that Castiel knows will be there for days.

“Dean, kneel in front of my brother,” Jimmy instructs between kisses, and Castiel hears the demon shuffling across the ground. “Good, now take off his boxers, but no touching.”

Dean’s fingers burn on his skin as he peels Castiel out of his underwear, and Cas groans as his cock finally springs free. The angel tilts his head forward as Dean carefully lifts his legs, one at a time, throwing the boxers out into the garden. There’s a sly smile on Dean’s face, one which definitely means trouble. Suddenly the demon leans forward, tongue curling out to lap the precome beading on Castiel’s erection.

The sensation makes Cas thrust his hips forward, groaning as the head of his cock pushes into the wet heat of Dean’s mouth. But it’s too good to last as Jimmy growls, stepping out from behind Cas to grab Dean’s hair, pulling him sharply back onto his knees.

“What did I say?”

“No touching,” the demon spits, wriggling in Jimmy’s grasp, eyes black with lust and anger.

“Exactly. Now are you going to be a good boy?”

“Why should I be?”

Jimmy’s voice drops to a deadly whisper, “because if you aren’t, I won’t let Castiel come. And I think that would be  _ very _ rude of you considering everything he’s done for you tonight.”

Cas gasps and whines, because surely Jimmy wouldn’t be so cruel? Maybe he’ll send Dean away and then he’ll take care of Cas? Jimmy would never do this, would he?

Dean snarls, “do you think I give a fuck?”

“Tut tut, Dean, you were doing so well,” Jimmy says, pulling Dean’s hair and tilting his head up until he’s looking Castiel in the eye. The demon’s face is impassive with no hint of remorse. Cas can feel the tears welling up in his eyes because it isn’t fair. All he’s done is give Dean a chance, and Dean can’t even be bothered to try.

“Please,” the word slips from his lips before he can stop it, wavering on the air. Dean’s expression falters.

“Cas…” The king of Hell goes still, gazing up into the angel’s face. Then he turns as best he can to face Jimmy. “I’m sorry,” he mutters, “I’ll be good. You shouldn’t punish Cas.”

“Excellent!” says Jimmy, releasing Dean’s head. “I knew you’d come around to the idea. Now you just sit there, and I’ll make sure you get a reward.”

Jimmy slides back behind Castiel, pressing kisses to his neck as he wraps one hand around Castiel’s cock, the other grasping his hip and caressing the skin. Cas moans as pleasure lights up his body, after so long without touch it’s like fireworks exploding under his skin. He gasps as Jimmy nips at his ear and sucks on his neck, while his fingers tease the head of his erection. Jimmy’s grip is tight on his hip, forcing Castiel to stay still as Jimmy tortures him.

“Please, Jimmy, please,” he gasps, throwing his head back onto Jimmy’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as his twin pumps his dick faster and faster, pulling out every trick he knows to bring Castiel to the edge. “Please let me come.”

“Since you asked so nicely my love, come for me. Give Dean his treat.”

Cas cries out as his orgasm overtakes him, his cock pulsing in Jimmy’s hand as semen erupts in pearly ropes for his slit. He can hear Dean groaning from below him, a sound that sends shivers along his spine. Opening his eyes, Castiel pulls his head up to see Dean kneeling before him, face painted with come. It’s a delicious sight, one Cas knows he’ll never forget and he can’t take his eyes off the demon as Jimmy helps him settle onto the blanket.

Dean is still kneeling as Jimmy reaches out and swipes his fingers through Castiel’s come, collecting it on his fingers. He shoots Cas a wink before holding his hand out to Dean in silent invitation. Dean grins, opening his mouth and allowing Jimmy to push his fingers between his lips, noisily sucking the come off Jimmy’s skin.

By the time Dean’s face is clean, Castiel is almost asleep, his mind and body spent from the evenings antics. He can hear Jimmy chuckling, muttering something quietly to Dean.

“Come on baby, time for bed.” Jimmy’s voice is soft and warm, as he gently tries to stir Castiel into moving.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got him.” Cas has never heard Dean’s tone so gentle and he can’t help smile to himself as strong arms gather him up. He opens his eyes enough to realise that Dean is carrying him, and he breathes in the rich, musky scent of the demon as he presses Castiel close to his chest.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean whispers, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “You’re fucking amazing.”

x

The next morning later, Castiel and Jimmy awake to find a very nervous looking Sean stood at their end of their bed. The demon is wringing is his hands, opening and closing his mouth periodically as if he’s trying to find the right words for whatever it is he’s trying to say.

“Is something wrong?” mutters Jimmy, stretching his arms as he yawns, bare skin glowing in the lamplight.

“Well, I dunno if it’s exactly wrong but, well, it’s just…” Sean trails off.

“What do you mean by that?” Cas asks, pulling himself into a seated position and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It feels far to early to deal with whatever situation Sean is dumping on their doorstep, especially as he’s still exhausted from the exertions of the previous evening. It would be annoying, if Cas didn’t find the demon oddly endearing.

“His Lordship has bought you another present,” Sean begins, glancing nervously behind him, “they’re slightly different to anything else and he insisted on bringing them himself. He’s outside, if you want him to come in.”

Castiel glances at his twin, Jimmy’s expression of confusion matching his own. What on earth has Dean bought them now? It must be strange if Sean is nervous. Jimmy nods, “it’s ok Sean, send him in.”

There is a moments pause, while Sean retreats out of the bedroom, before Dean comes striding in holding a large, wrapped box which has a ginormous bow on the lid. There’s an excited grin of triumph on his face, as he sets the box between the twins. The box wobbles slightly and makes a strange, high pitched growling noise.

“Dean, what’s that?” Jimmy asks suspiciously, attempting to move away from the shuddering package.

“A present for you. Technically it’s two presents, one each. They’re not quite what you wanted, but they were the closest I could find,” Dean says, fidgeting on the spot. “Why don’t you open it? I don’t think it’s good for them to be shut up so long.”

_ Them? Shut up? _

Oh no… oh dear Father…

Castiel leans forward, gently lifting the giant lid and setting it to the side. The box wobbles again, violently tipping forward. A little growl escapes and two monstrous shapes tumble onto the duvet, their tiny red eyes glowing and little white fangs sparkling as they try to get their bearings. There’s a little pink bow tied around each of their necks.

“What are those?” Cas asks slowly, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. He thinks he knows exactly what they are, but he just needs to be sure.

“They’re puppies!” Dean exclaims, “I mean technically they’re hellhounds but it’s all the same really.”

Except, thinks Castiel, they’re really not. Puppies do not look like creatures out of most people’s nightmares. They do not have fangs or red eyes or fur that looks more like liquid darkness given form. They also do not look like they might eat you alive at the merest suggestion of a wrong move. They do not have claws like small knives or a growl that will turn most people’s insides to jelly. And puppies will certainly not drag you to hell and make you look like kibble while doing it.

Cas looks over at Jimmy, who is clearly going through exactly the same thought process as the puppy nearest to him totters on oversized paws and face plants the bed, letting out a tiny whine in the process.

Castiel turns his attention back to the small monster currently trying to chew his toes. He scoops it up gently, trying not to drop it as the puppy wiggles like an overenthusiastic otter in his arms. This was clearly the most ridiculous idea that Dean has ever had. Hellhound puppies are nothing like mortal puppies. They have to go! Then the little monster licks his face, snuggling into his neck and sighing happily.

“What’re their names?” asks Cas, rubbing the puppy’s ears.

“They don’t have any yet,” Dean says, almost sheepishly. “I thought you could name them. They’re sisters, if that helps.” He perches on the end of the bed, as if he’s not sure whether he’s welcome to sit there or not.

“They’re certainly… different,” Jimmy adds, cradling his puppy like a baby and stroking her stomach.

“Don’t you like them?” Dean’s voice is deathly quiet.

“I didn’t say that,” Jimmy retorts, blowing a raspberry the puppy’s round belly, watching her squirm and squeak happily. “They’re different, but that’s not a bad thing.”

“They just take a bit of getting used to,” Castiel says. His puppy is now asleep in his lap – she’s the cutest monstrosity he’s ever seen and his heart melts. “But they really are cute.” He looks up at Dean, noting the smile that’s broken out across the demon’s lips.

Something flutters in the angel’s chest: Dean really is trying.

The puppy wiggles in her sleep, dark pink tongue emerging as she yawns. The speckling pattern reminds him of a lily. An Oriental Lily Stargazer to be precise.

“Lily,” he says softly, looking over at his brother, who seems to be as utterly enraptured as Castiel is. “I’m going to call her Lily.”

“That’s sweet,” Dean says, and the tone in his voice suggests that he genuinely thinks that. “Jimmy, what about you? Any ideas?”

Jimmy thinks for a moment, scrunching his nose up and tilting his head in a way that Cas has always found utterly adorable. “Daisy. I’m going to call her Daisy.”

Dean nods, “I like it. Well, I’ll leave you two to have breakfast… maybe I’ll see you later.” He nods again, standing up and placing the giant box on the floor, shaking his head as he makes his way towards the bedroom door.

“Wait,” Cas calls, tripping over his tongue in an attempt to get the words out. “Would you like to have breakfast with us?”

The smile that follows is the most radiant that Castiel has ever seen.


	6. Chapter Six

Without realising it, Dean finds himself spending more and more time with the twins.

Dinners, board game nights, brunches, afternoons in their garden and even a movie night, when he attempted to introduce the angels to the delights of western movies.

He’d even spent one afternoon attempting to help Jimmy teach Daisy to sit. This was pretty much an exercise in futility because Jimmy spoiled the hellhound rotten and so she pretty much did whatever she wanted. Plus at three months old she was the size of baby elephant and so trying to get her to do jack shit was impossible.

Lily, Castiel’s hellhound, was slightly better behaved but she’d taken a distinct disliking to Dean and spent most of her time getting under his feet and trying to trip him up. And she also kept him as far away from Cas a physically possible. Bloody possessive dog.

It isn’t that Dean is jealous of the dogs, honestly. Even if they do get to sleep on Jimmy and Cas’s bed, which Dean was sure Sean had made bigger to accommodate the giant animals – wasn’t that a kicker.

Still, after the rather delicious picnic incident, Dean must admit his plan is working. The twins are falling for him. They are much happier to have him around, talk to him, sit with him – fuck Jimmy and Cas had even snuggled up to him while they watched _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_ last week. And Dean has to very quietly admit (very, very quietly in his brain where no-one would hear) that it had been amazing. The twins were warm, and cuddly and they smelled so damn good! Even Jimmy’s awful chocolate chip cookies couldn’t put him off.

Yes, operation ‘make the twins fall for me so I can fuck their brains out’ was definitely working. Although it could probably use a shorter title.

So Dean’s not surprised when he finds himself plotting the next step in his romantic adventures – courtesy of some advice from Sam and maybe a few romance novels and rom-coms that he will never admit to owning.

“What about a stripper pole?” asks Dean one afternoon while pretending to deal with various complaints, sinners and other issues. Sam shoots Dean a look from his position beside him that suggests he thinks Dean is a fucking idiot.

“I think that’s more your fantasy than theirs,” Sam sighs, waving the next demon in.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Dean shifts in his throne, boredom already setting in. He drums his fingers on his thighs as he listens, his mind attempting to think of his next move. Sam has already vetoed stripper pole, lap dances and a demonic musical. He knows it needs to be something special. Something he’s not tried before. Something that will really strike a chord with the twins and prove to them that he’s taking this whole seduction, getting-to-know-them crap seriously.

The idea hits him like a thunderbolt. He jumps out of his seat, marching out of the court as the demon speaking to him stammers through the last of their sentence.

“Dean, where are you going?” Sam calls angrily.

“Take over Sammy, gotta do something important.” Dean waves his hand as he exits the throne room as fast as possible, mostly so he doesn’t have to listen to Sam’s bitching. He’ll probably get it in the neck later though. Fuck it, he’s king – he can do whatever he wants.

He practically runs down the corridors, stopping en-route to check his hair in a mirror and making sure he looks extra sexy, before he knocks politely on the twin’s door. He can hear the mad scrambling and barking of Lily and Daisy and thank fuck he’s used to the sound before it’s probably to most terrifying noise in the universe. A deep, rumbling noise that makes your blood run cold and your heart race. Most mortals faint at the sound. Even most of the demons piss themselves. To Cas and Jimmy though, the hounds barking is akin to a kitten squeaking – they seem to find it adorable.

There’s a soft noise as the door is pulled open, and a dishevelled looking Cas appears, rubbing his eyes and dammit if that isn’t the cutest thing Dean has ever seen. It would melt his heart, if he thought he had one. The angel’s hair is all over the place, cheeks flushed and eyes still clouded with sleep. He’s wearing a giant yellow jumper and loose boxers, feet encased in the fluffy bee socks that Dean had gifted him and the demon feels a warm pulsing in his chest at the sight of them.

“Dean?”

“Hey Cas, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine, I was just taking a nap,” Cas yawns slightly, making a soft squeaking noise as he stretches, the tag on his collar jangling. “Would you like to come in?”

“It’s ok,” Dean mutters, feeling slightly embarrassed now for reasons he’s not quite sure of. “I just wanted to ask you a question. Jimmy too if he’s around.”

“He’s covered in dough at the moment,” Cas says with an eye roll. “He’s trying to make bread, but I don’t believe it’s going particularly well. The last loaf was akin to rock.”

Dean chuckles, “yeah, well you can’t be good at everything.”

“Well apparently bread making is the least of Jimmy’s talents,” Cas grumbles. “Sorry, you wanted to ask a question.”

“Yeah… um, I was, well, I was just thinking… wondering even,” Dean squeezes his hand into a fist trying to calm himself because dammit it shouldn’t be this hard. “Would you like to go somewhere? With me I mean, just the two of us. And then I can take Jimmy out another time. I mean, yeah, well-”

“Dean,” says Cas softly, cutting off Dean’s mad rambling. There’s a little smile on his face, his cheeks tinged pink again. “I’d love that.”

“Awesome!” Dean says, laughing with relief. “That’s awesome. Great. Will tomorrow be ok?”

“Tomorrow would be lovely, thank you.”

“Great. I’ll pick you up about nine then.”

“I look forward to it.”

Dean walks away from the conversation with an unfamiliar burning feeling in his chest, and the stupidest grin on his face.

x

Having successfully managed to ask Cas out on a day out (Dean’s not calling it a date), Dean then spends the whole evening plotting.

By the time the next morning comes, he’s feeling distinctly nauseous and makes a note to change chefs. A few weeks in a giant boiling bath with some angry demonic lobsters should show him what happens when he gives the King of Hell indigestion. Still, the feeling doesn’t go away as he dresses himself, changing outfits six times to find something he likes, and it gets decidedly worse as he attempts to stroll nonchalantly to the twin’s suite.

As he knocks on the door, the realisation that he should have bought a gift smacks him in the face and before Dean can consider doing a runner the door opens. Jimmy gives him a hard stare, a little smirk on his face as he blocks the door.

“So, Dean, I have to ask: what are your intentions towards my brother?”

“I just want to get to know him better, y’know have a nice day together, talk, eat… just, fun stuff.” Dean attempts what he hopes is a winning smile. Jimmy raises an eyebrow.

“Fun stuff eh? What do you mean by that? I’ll not have you corrupting my baby brother with your wicked demonic ways, Cassie is far too innocent for that.” Jimmy’s desperately trying to keep a straight face, but Dean can hear laughter from behind the door. If he wasn’t so keen to get in the angel’s pants, Dean would flay him on the spot.

“I dunno, maybe get some ice cream? Go to a bookstore? Whatever Cas wants,” Dean says, avoiding taking Jimmy’s bait. He’s not getting into any sort of debate over Castiel’s innocence, even though Dean’s pretty fucking sure it disappeared several hundred years ago.

Jimmy pretends to think for a moment, stroking some imaginary beard. “I’ll allow it. But when it’s my turn, I wanna get cheeseburgers.”

“Done,” Dean chuckles as Jimmy swings the door open and saunters back inside. Cas is stood just inside the room, his lip slightly swollen where he’s obviously been biting it in an attempt to stop laughing.

A warm feeling spreads across his chest as he looks at the angel. Dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a white shirt and a deep blue sweater, Cas is stunning and Dean can’t quite believe his luck.

“You look amazing,” he mutters, casually reaching out to smooth the collar of Cas’s shirt down. The first few buttons are undone, and Dean can see the leather of the collar sat flush against Cas’s skin.

“Thank you, Jimmy and Sean helped me pick this out.” There’s a soft flush to his cheeks as he speaks, casting a glance up at Dean from under lashes that look a million miles long. Dean’s never quite noticed quite how beautifully blue Cas’s eyes were before. They remind him of the ocean. How’s he never seen that before?

“You ready to go?” Cas nods and Dean’s not quite sure why, but he holds out his hand for Cas to take. The angel’s skin is soft and warm, his grip firm and a little squirming feeling of happiness takes root in Dean’s stomach, like he’s swallowed a worm.

“Where are we going?” Cas asks, his head tilted to one side in that way he _always_ does when he’s asking a question. It’s fucking adorable.

“You’ll see,” Dean grins, shooting Cas his patented panty-dropping wink. “Hold on tight.”

The room disappears in blackness with a faint popping noise, re-appearing two seconds later in a blur of senses. First, the fresh scent of rain as it splatters on cobbled streets. The light is soft, sky clouded with grey, a chilling breeze nipping at exposed skin to remind those outside that winter is not quite done with them.  Finally, the noise of hurried footsteps and muttered voices and giggles of laughter by those caught in the unexpected spring downpour. None of them have noticed the two strange figures in the quadrangle, or the fact that they are surprisingly dry despite the rain. Demonic powers have their uses after all.

In front of them is a deep honey coloured building, with fine architecture, slim glass windows and spires that tower into the air. It could be called impressive – if you like that sort of thing. Cas gasps as he looks around studying his surroundings, and Dean smiles to himself, watching recognition spread across the angel’s features and relishing the way the Cas lights up.

“Is this The Bodleian Library?” Cas’s face is full of unspoken hope, as if he’s not quite sure this isn’t a dream. “Did you bring me to Oxford?”

“Yeah,” Dean mutters, attempting to brush it off as nothing with a casual shoulder shrug. “Didn’t know if you’d been here before but thought you’d wanna have a look round. They’ve got something like twelve million books. Thought you might like it.”

He doesn’t dare look at Cas, can’t even hope that he’s got it right. Because for all his bravado, he wants this trip to go well. He wants Cas to know that he does have a heart, because that’s the terrifying thing: Dean really does care for him.

It’s a realisation that has been creeping up on Dean slowly, but it’s also one that he doesn’t want to deal with because demons don’t feel feelings. They just don’t. So for now, he’s going to ignore that shit as much as physically possible.

There’s a soft squeeze on his hand, which startles Dean back to the present, and he realises that Cas never let go after they arrived.

“This is amazing Dean, thank you. I’ve always wanted to visit here.” Dean can’t help the little embarrassed smile he knows he’s wearing right now. If he could, he’d do a little happy dance. But he won’t because that would just ruin his reputation.

“S’ok.”

“Can we go inside? How much time do we have? Will they let me into the special collections?” Cas is like some kid at Christmas, dragging Dean across the quadrangle towards the heavy wooden door.

“Relax Cas, we’ve got all the time in the world.”  

They end up spending most of a day in the library as Cas drags him from floor to floor, building to building. The angel seems surprised at how easy it is to access everything, and Dean doesn’t quite have the heart to tell him that the staff don’t really know they’re there.

Afterwards, they potter round the little streets of Oxford, until they stop at little cafe to have afternoon tea. Dean thinks it won’t really be his thing, but even he has to admit that the food is delicious; he even orders more scones with jam and clotted cream. It’s no pie, but the combination is sweet and rich, and Dean can’t help but think about what Jimmy would do with a pot of clotted cream. They talk about everything and nothing, it’s the first time Cas seems open with him and Dean listens carefully as the angel talks about his favourite places and books and why bees are so necessary.  

The sun is setting by the time they’re done, the cool spring day drawing to a close. The pair of them walk hand in hand together along the streets, comfortable in each other’s company.

“Hey Cas,” Dean mutters, drawing to a stop and pulling Cas close to him. “I’ve had a lovely day today, thanks.”

“Me to, it’s been wonderful.”

“Can I-” Dean starts, taking a deep breath. “Can I kiss you?”

A soft grin curls on Castiel’s lips. “I’d like that very much.”

The kiss is soft; a gentle meeting of lips that borders on uncertain. It’s strange, considering what else has happened between them, that this is their first kiss. Cas’s lips still taste of strawberry jam and cream. It’s brief, a brush of lips that has Dean hungry for more and he can’t resist bringing his hand up to cup Castiel’s jaw, drawing him in for a longer, lingering kiss with a caressing sweep of tongue that leaves them both breathless and blushing.

For a minute, it feels like it’s just the two of them in the whole universe.

x

Three days later, Dean arrives at the twin’s suite for his date with Jimmy. For some reason he feels even sicker, but this time round he doesn’t really think he can put it down to food poisoning.

Jimmy’s the wildcard in this… scenario (he can’t quite call it a relationship) and although Dean loves his sarcasm and sense of humour, he’s also worried because Jimmy is far harder to get a read on. Jimmy may be the joker, but he has the power here. One wrong move will set back weeks of hard work. Fuck, he might never be able to see the twins again and that would suck.

Lily and Daisy start howling the moment Dean knocks on the door, jumping on him as soon as Sean pulls it open and leaving Dean flat on the floor.

“Good morning Sir,” Sean says, a cheery note in his voice that sets Dean’s teeth on edge. Demons should not be cheery. “I see the dogs have gotten used to you now.”

“Yes,” Dean splutters as the two monsters drool all over him, covering his clean face and carefully styled hair with slobber. Bloody mutts – they’ve definitely got it out for him. Dean tries valiantly to sit up, which fails miserably when Daisy sprawls on his chest causing him to groan in pain as she squashes all his internal organs. Lily lays across his legs and begins chewing on his boots. “Damn fucking dogs.”

“Awww Dean, they’re just playing.” From the corner of his eye, Dean can see Jimmy lounging against the bedroom door in a dark pair of jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. His possession collar looks more like the sort of accessory that you’d see on hair metal stars of the 80’s, but it oddly suits him.  Dean’s heart does a funny summersault, and he makes a mental note to drink less coffee. Stupid heart palpitations.

“C’mon girls, leave poor Dean alone,” Cas says, beckoning the dogs over. “Sean and I will take you for a nice walk today.” Just like that the pressure on Dean’s body eases, although his spine makes a loud crunching noise as he pulls himself up. He’s covered in shiny black hair and there are teeth marks on the toe of his shoe. Fucking dogs. Sam is gonna pay for this suggestion. Even if it wasn’t really his in the first place.

“So, where are we going today?” Jimmy asks, bouncing over to Dean as he tries to shake the dog hair loose.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I hope it’s a good one, Cassie told me _all_ about your date y’know.” There’s a mischievous glint in his eye and he leans into Dean’s ear. “Just so you know, I use more tongue than Cas.”

“I’ll remember that.” Dean winks at him, grabbing his hand and trying to ignore Jimmy’s use of the word _date_. “Let’s get this show on the road then.”

This time the air is warm, sunlight streaming on their faces, the only sound is chirping insects and the occasional whisper of the trees. They’re standing on terrace, under a wooden pergola covered in jasmine and roses. The smell is so sweet it almost borders on sickly, making Dean’s nose itch. For once, he tries to rein in his bitching, because before them stretch the rolling hills of the Italian countryside under a clear blue sky, more picturesque than anything captured in any painting.  

“Do you like it?” Dean murmurs, wrapping Jimmy in his arms and resting his head on the angel’s shoulder.

“This is incredible,” Jimmy breathes, not taking his eyes off the view.

“Good, c’mon we’re expected inside.”

As they turn, they’re faced with a sunny yellow farmhouse of sandstone, that oozes warmth and charm – it’s a vaguely nauseating feeling. Dean pulls Jimmy into the spacious interior, which is surprisingly modern compared with the rustic appearance of the building.

“Hello?”

“Dean!” The voice that answers is as warm as the house, rich and welcoming. It belongs to Marco, one of Dean’s favourite humans (even though he’s not supposed to have favourites) – a retired member of the mafioso, who’s sent more than a few souls Dean’s way and also happens to be the most incredible chef. “Welcome, welcome. How are you my friend?”

Dean finds himself enveloped in a warm hug by the giant man, which is a little like being squashed by a grizzly bear. If grizzly bears had thick Italian accents. He’s one of only four people who Dean allows to hug him and that’s mostly because Dean doesn’t want to be cut off from Marco’s pizza. “I’m good thank you,” Dean wheezes. “This is Jimmy, one of the twins I was telling you about.”

“Ah yes, the gorgeous boys that you are courting. You are right, he is very handsome,” Marco drags Jimmy into a hug and the angel looks both shocked and mildly amused.

“Jimmy, this is Marco, he’s a friend of mine.”

“I didn’t know you had friends,” Jimmy gasps in faux amusement, clapping his hand to his face. If Dean thought he could get away with it, he’d spank Jimmy’s ass for his attitude. Instead he just laughs.

“Cheeky bastard.”

“You love it,” Jimmy jibes and then falters, a bright blush flooding his cheeks as his brain processes what he just said.

“Yeah, I do,” Dean says, reaching out to pull Jimmy close, totally forgetting the presence of Marco as he draws Jimmy into an eager kiss. It’s the opposite of his kiss with Castiel – this is full of heated passion and desire, Jimmy’s tongue plunging between Dean’s lips as he hungrily explores his mouth.

It’s only after a pointed cough from Marco that the pair pull apart. Jimmy’s face has a delicious pink flush to it, and Dean wishes he could steal Jimmy away right now and see how far down his body that blush extends.

“I thought you were here for cooking not kissing,” Marco chuckles, gesturing from them to follow him.

“Cooking?” asks Jimmy, raising an eyebrow at Dean. Dean pointedly avoids looking at him, instead casting his eye over the large, airy kitchen, peering out of the open windows at the gardens below.

“Yes, Dean mentioned that you’ve taken an interest in cooking but that you are… how did you say it? Ah yes, that ‘you fucking suck’.”

“Dude!”

“What? It was what you said.”

“Yeah but you don’t tell him that.”

“That’s your problem Dean, you need to communicate more.” Marco chuckles, while Jimmy stands beside him practically doubled over with laughter.

“That’s it, you are going to pay when you get downstairs,” Dean snaps. “Like all the torture. Pain. So much pain.”

“Awww Dean, don’t sulk,” giggles Jimmy, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I knew my cooking sucked cos Cassie wears the same fake smile every time he eats my food. C’mon then Marco, teach me.”

It actually turns out to be pretty fun. Marco teaches them to make pasta, babying Jimmy whilst constantly mocking Dean and then telling him off when he tries to leave a floured handprint on Jimmy’s ass. Apparently that’s not fair, and Dean splutters and snarks because he’s the fucking king here.

While the pasta dough rests, Marco teaches Jimmy to make tiny Italian cookies and Dean can’t help but chuckle at the way Jimmy’s chest puffs up when he’s praised. Dean tucks that information away for later, it might come in useful.

When the meal is finally finished, they eat out on the terrace. Marco surreptitiously leaves them alone with the food and decent bottle of wine, and Dean finds he enjoys Jimmy’s company just as much as Castiel’s. They’re similar in some ways, yet so different in others. Cas may seem more reserved, but he has a wickedly sharp sense of humour and a quiet, emotional depth that hides a core of pure steel.

Jimmy on the other hand seems more like a force of nature, quick to anger and passionate in all things. But he’s quiet too, thoughtful and underneath his blustery exterior are hints of vulnerability that are oddly endearing. The twins nothing like anyone that Dean has ever met and despite all his intentions, he knows he’s developing feelings for them. It should frighten him. It does frighten him.

And yet… he can’t help wondering what would happen if he pursued those feelings. Perhaps it might even lead to something he hasn’t felt in his entire existence: love.

x

Over the next few weeks Dean starts taking the twins on more and more days out.

Sometimes they go on adventures: climbing mountains and hiking through forests, while Dean sweats and swears and the twins marvel at the tranquility of nature. Their happiness at being on earth, with the sunlight on their faces, almost makes up for the ridiculous number of insect bites Dean suffers. On a few occasions they take Lily and Daisy, although they have to limit these outings after Daisy tries to pick a fight with a grizzly bear.

They take picnics and eat them as the sun sets over rolling hills or pop into obscure diners to settle Jimmy’s cravings for cheeseburgers, or spend hours wandering round the narrow streets of tiny European towns sampling whatever takes their fancy.  

They spend time as a three, and time as couples. Dean takes Cas to more beautiful libraries and museums, to meadows filled with wildflowers where he can watch the bees and expansive gardens where they can wander, hand in hand, for hours. Dean and Jimmy’s vary on his mood but sometimes they visit natural wonders, climbing through ruins of temples in sticky jungles or wandering the remote, lonely places of the world that have a special raw beauty that speaks to Jimmy’s soul.

On one or two occasions he sends the twins out by themselves, under the watchful eye of Sean, allowing them to bask in the sunlight or lay out and count the stars.

Some of their outings end with nothing more than a soft goodnight kiss, pressed gently to lips or cheeks. Some of them end in the playroom, with Dean in his chair giving instructions as the twins play and fuck in front of him. A one memorable outing didn’t even make it back to hell, but instead involved Cas blowing him and Jimmy on top of a mountain.

That was an excellent date.

Except they’re not dates. He does not do dating. Ever.

Any yet in the back of his mind, Dean knows they kind of are. He even Googled it to see if what he and the twins were doing could be considered dating. The answer was an emphatic yes.

Stupid fucking internet.

He’d attempted to make himself feel better after that realisation by watching porn. But no matter what he tried, all he could see was romantic relationships. Well, that was until he started watching a gangbang. Nothing like one of those to ruin the idea of romance. Yep, that was what he needed - to watch some cock hungry bottom get pounded by a line of different dudes. And it was going great… until the bottom moaned and sounded _exactly_ like Cas did.

“Fuck my life!” Dean had muttered, slamming the laptop shut.  

The problem wasn’t the dating, Dean realised after his third glass of whiskey, it was the _feelings_ it gave him.

New feelings. Weird feelings. Warm, fuzzy feelings that he usually only got when he tortured terrible people, but even that wasn’t having the same effect these days.

In fact the only time he was getting these feelings was when he was with the twins. The way Jimmy’s face lit up when he smiled, or the sound of Cas’s laughter or the way they held his hands and told him they’d had a good time. It was how they could talk about everything and nothing. How they could spend hours together, doing nothing at all and it would feel just as good as if they’d spent the whole day talking. It was the fun they had together - and not just sexy fun, but genuine laugh until you cry fun. Like the time that Jimmy had made fun of Dean so he’d thrown the angel in a lake. Cas had been laughing so much that Dean had picked him up and waded in with him, until they were all soaked through. They’d had a water fight and then laid out in the sun to dry, making shapes out of the clouds.

It isn’t even about the sex anymore. Well, it was, but not in the same way. Dean’s plan was to get the twins to fall in love with him so he could get in their pants. He hadn’t planned on falling in love himself.

_Holy fucking shit_ . _I’m in love with them_.

x

The realisation that he was actually in love with the two angels given to him as slaves, scared Dean more than anything else he’d ever experienced.

He avoided them for days, making excuses that he was busy and he’s nearly ripped Sean’s head off when he’d come to enquire if he was joining the twins for dinner.

It was late evening when Sam stuck his head around Dean’s office door wearing one of his patented resting bitch faces. “What the fuck are you sulking about?”

“Fuck off Sam,” Dean snaps, opening a second bottle of scotch. “I don’t need a lecture.”

“I’m not even sure what you’re sulking about,” Sam snarks, sliding into the office and into a leather chair in front of Dean’s desk.

“None of your damn beeswax!” Bees… that makes him think of Cas. Fuck.

“I see.”

“See what? That I’m… shit.”

“That you’re shit? Well I wouldn’t go that far,” Sam mutters, rolling his eyes.

“No Sammy… I just. Y’know what just fuck off, I don’t wanna talk about it.” Dean turns his chair away, indicating that this conversation is over. Apparently Sam doesn’t get the message though, because Dean can hear him settling into the large leather chair on the other side of the desk.

They sit in silence for a while. Dean drinks another glass of scotch, relishing the burn as it slides down his throat, hoping that darkness claims him soon. Sam shifts in the chair, the leather squeaking.

“I thought I told you to fuck off?” Dean mutters, gesturing wildly with one hand.

“I’m not leaving, until you tell me what’s wrong,” Sam answers. “You’re being even more of an ass than normal. What’s going on? Is it the twins?”

“I told you,” Dean spits, spinning in his chair so he can shoot Sam the best bitch face he can manage in his drunken state. “None. Of. Your. Business.”

“Well it is if you behave like this. Honestly Dean, what’s wrong with you? Did you have some kind of freakout about something? What have you ever got to freak out about it’s not like you’re in love…”  Sam trails off, staring at Dean wide-eyed. “You’re in love with them aren’t you?”

“No,” Dean says, trying to convince the denial to reach his voice. “No way.”

“You are,” Sam chuckles. “That’s what this is about isn’t it? You love them and you can’t deal with it.”

“Shut the fuck up Sam.”

“I’m not hearing any denial.”

“What would you know about love?” Dean snaps, trying to change the subject. Sam simply raises his eyebrow switching to patented bitchface fifty-six.

“Really? Are you forgetting how I even became a demon?” Sam asks.

“Oh shit, yeah, sold soul to save girlfriend who ran off with some other dickhead. Whatever happened to him?” He can’t keep the curiosity out his voice even though Dean knows he’s probably asked Sam this a thousand times. Stupid drunk brain.

“He’s on a rack down in the pit,” Sam smirks, a dark glint in his eye. “He makes for good stress relief.”

“Good to know,” Dean mutters, pouring more scotch.

“So… you want to talk about it.”

“Nope, I want you to get the fuck out my office,” Dean says, waving the glass at Sam.

“Fine. But you can’t hide from your feelings forever,” Sam snaps, rolling his eyes as he straightens his suit jacket.

“Yeah, well watch me.”

x

Dean’s still drinking in his office when Bela knocks on the door, pushing it open just enough to peer around and raise her eyebrow at him.  

“Do you have a moment, your majesty?” The syllables slide of her tongue like honey, and Dean can’t help but wave her in. They have a complicated relationship - he is King of Hell and she is Queen of the Crossroads. Technically Dean’s her boss, but they’ve come to uneasy understanding because Bela has a habit of making his life utterly miserable if she doesn’t get what she wants.

Dean thinks it’s probably what having a wife is like. Or maybe an ex-wife. They snark at each other, they argue, knives are thrown and then they have hate sex on the nearest surface. He’ll admit that they’ve been avoiding each other lately, it’s usually what happens when one of them is having too much fun with someone else.

“What d’ya want?” Dean grumbles. “I’m busy.”

“Yes I can see that,” Bela smirks, blatantly eyeing up the empty bottles on the desk. “What is that four bottles or five?”

“None of your fucking business.”

“Five then.” She leans over and plucks the half empty bottle out of his hand, taking a swig. Dean can’t help but stare as a little of the amber liquid dribbles slowly over her lips, escaping down the side of her mouth. Bela must notice him looking because she locks eyes with him and deliberately uses her tongue to slowly collect the droplets of scotch. “You always do get the good stuff.”

“Thanks,” Dean mutters, taking the bottle back. It doesn’t even burn anymore when he swallows, his whole mouth is as numb as his body. But it’s still not enough to forget how he feels. “Guessing you’re not just here for my booze? What do you want bitch?”

“I’ve missed your charm Dean, you’re such an eloquent bastard.”

“S’true.”

“Anyway, word on the rack is that you still haven’t managed to tame those little angels of yours. Is it true you haven’t even fucked them yet?” Dean knows she’s fishing. She has to be. Unfortunately, the copious amounts of alcohol in his bloodstream means he has no filter.

“Who told you that?” He snaps, trying to lunge at her and wobbling in his chair.

“Don’t worry darling, I won’t tell. In fact I came to make you an offer,” she slides around the desk, lifting herself onto it in front of Dean. She slowly spreads her legs, caressing Dean’s thigh with her foot. He can’t help the small groan that escapes him, especially when he looks down to see she isn’t wearing any underwear. Her pussy is glistening in front of him - a delicious treat begging to be eaten.

She bends forward, pulling Dean in a kiss that’s all tongue, guiding his hand to the soft skin of her thigh. “Why don’t you fuck me instead?”  

It’s tempting. Oh so tempting.

Bela’s here offering herself up on a platter for him, allowing him to stroke the warm skin under his fingers, encouraging them higher with every movement. She pours herself into his lap, tight dress riding up and Dean’s hands slide around to cup her ass without even realising it. Bela grinds down onto his rapidly hardening dick, moaning softly when she feels it twitch through Dean’s jeans. Dean throws his head back, a little groan escaping his lips as he relishes the sensation.

It would be easy to fuck her. To forget his feelings, locking them away - dealing with them in the same way he’s done for centuries, with booze and casual sex.

Any yet… and yet…

There’s something gnawing at him, deep down inside his chest. If he had a heart or even a soul, Dean would think it was aching for something else. Or perhaps it’s his long forgotten conscious trying to warn him, screaming at him with red flags and a flare gun that this isn’t what he wants.

Another kiss, desperate and wanting, and all Dean can think about is kissing the twins. The sweet caress of Castiel’s lips, eager but gentle, and the fiery passion of Jimmy’s touch, his lips burning with lust.

Their lips are so beautiful, not just when they kiss him, but when they smile as well. When they smile it lights up the room. And when they laugh? Dean doesn’t think he’s ever heard a more beautiful sound. He’d spend eternity trying to make them happy if he could, because he knows he’ll never deserve them. And he’ll never love anyone more.

“Well darling, aren’t you going to touch me?” Bela’s voice is like being drenched in a bucket of icy water. Dean practically throws her over the desk, desperate to get away from her.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Get outta my office,” Dean snarls, unconsciously lacing his voice with power. “And don’t you dare try that again bitch.”

“Fine,” Bela snaps, straightening her clothes. “But don’t come crawling back when your pets don’t want you.” The door slams behind her, rattling the books on the shelves and a small trinket smashes on the floor.

Dean slumps in his chair as the realisation of what just happened hits him. He would have fucked her, he can’t deny that. Dean knows he was seconds away from it. If she’d undone his jeans, he’d had done it within seconds.

He could lie. That would be easy. Dean knows he’s good at it too. But lying to Jimmy and Cas feels wrong. They’re not his boyfriends, or his husbands, they’re just supposed to be toys and yet Dean wants so much more than that. He wants to wake up alongside them every day, to kiss them and hold them and treasure them, to watch crappy movies and take them on dates, to trip over Lily and Daisy even though he suspects the twins will never love him as much as those damn dogs. To make love to them, to hear every gasp and moan and take them apart piece by piece with pleasure.

Dean knows he has to tell them. He only hopes they’ll still want him when he’s done.


	7. Chapter Seven

“What do you think we did?” Castiel asks, the false light of dawn creeping through their curtains. 

He and Jimmy are curled together in the center of their bed, Castiel’s head resting on Jimmy’s chest listening to the gentle rhythm of his heart. They’re partly snuggled together because they’re seeking comfort from the only other person they can trust. The main reason is that Lily and Daisy are also on the bed, one sprawled across the bottom, while the other stretches out alongside Jimmy, and no matter how big Sean makes the bed it’s always a bit of a squish. 

“I don’t know my love,” Jimmy says, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “Maybe Sean’s telling the truth? Maybe he has been very busy. He is King of Hell.” Jimmy doesn’t even sound convinced by his own words and Castiel can’t help but sigh deeply. 

“Maybe. It’s just… everything seemed to be going so well,” he pauses, chewing his lip as he wonders whether he should tell Jimmy what he’s been thinking. “I was starting to feel, that maybe… maybe…”

“You could love him?” Jimmy whispers, holding him tight. 

“Yes.”

“Me too.” 

It’s a relief to get the feelings out in the open, but it hurts more than ever. He and Jimmy have talked about this from the beginning, and Castiel has watched their feelings for Dean transition from hatred, to cautious acceptance, to something approaching love. It hurts all the more to realise that Dean might not want them any more. 

A quiet knock on the door brings Cas back to reality. He’s knows it’s Sean though, because neither Lily or Daisy have stirred. Oddly enough they adore Sean but seem to have trouble with Dean. Perhaps they know that Dean isn’t fond of dogs? 

“You have a visitor,” Sean says, as he pokes his head round the door. There’s a slightly worried expression on his face that Castiel hasn’t seen before. “His majesty is here to see you.”

“Sean, what’s wrong?” Jimmy asks warily. 

Sean slips in through the door, shutting it quietly behind him and lowering his voice considerably. “I dunno, but something is. Dean’s proper jumpy - never seen anything like it.” The demon wrings his hands, perching on the edge of the bed and rubbing Lily behind the ears. “Something’s eating at him though. You best go out and see him.” 

Jimmy squeezes Castiel tightly before they slide out of bed, allowing the dogs to take over the entire thing. They dress quickly, hardly daring to breathe. They don’t even speak. Castiel is running every possible option over in his mind, creating strategies and plans for each eventuality. He tries not to dwell on each new thought, simply trying to slip into the mentality in which he had approached every battle, back when he was a strategist in Heaven. Plan for everything, look from every angle and you will never be caught unawares. 

Still it’s a shock when they enter the living room to find Dean pacing. His face is pale and drawn, eyes puffy and slightly bloodshot, hair mussed as if he’s run his fingers through it numerous times. His clothes are rumples and slightly askew, and there’s the faint smell of sulphur and whiskey. 

“Dean?” Jimmy asks. “What’s going on?”

“I, um… I need to tell you something. Can you? Do you wanna sit down?” He gestures to the couches, settling himself in an armchair and immediately getting to his feet again to resume his pacing. 

“So, I was thinking recently about stuff and I kinda got in my own head, y’know, and I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you lately but my whole brain was just fucked up, cos this wasn’t supposed to happen and then I started drinking - that was a fucking stupid idea - and then Sam said, y’know what just ignore Sam. He’s a dick. Anyway, then Bela showed up and it just seemed so easy but then I just, I don’t know and-”

“Dean,” Castiel interrupts, trying to keep his voice calm and soft. He has no idea what is going on right now and it’s unnerving him a little. This wasn’t what he had expected at all. “Slow down, I don’t understand what you mean.”

Dean takes a deep breath, squeezing his fists tight. “I was thinking about us, like you and Jimmy and me and it freaked me out, because I realised some shit.” Castiel holds his breath, his chest is tighter than ever. Dean can’t mean what Castiel thinks he means, can he? 

“But then last night, I was drinking, still freaking out and Bela came to see me.” Ah yes, Bela. Castiel and Jimmy have met her once or twice. Neither of them liked her very much. Castiel knows she and Dean had a history, because Dean had told them, but he’d sworn it was just the occasional sexual encounter. But now there’s a sickening feeling rising in Cas’ stomach, his chest is burning, and he knows he doesn’t want to hear the words that Dean is going to say. Beside him, Jimmy goes tense and Castiel knows his brother is thinking along the same lines. They clutch at each other, waiting for the bomb to drop. 

“She… she wanted me to fuck her,” Dean whispers, and Castiel feels like he might vomit because this can’t be happening. “And I nearly did it. I was so close…”

“Did you?” Jimmy’s voice is as cold as ice, laced with fury. “Did you fuck her Dean? Did you bend her over and fuck her wet little pussy? Take her like you’ve been dreaming of taking us?”

“No!”

“That sounds like a lie.”

“I swear it’s the truth.” Dean’s face is a picture of agony and Cas desperately wants to believe him. But Jimmy is already on the warpath. 

“Do you? Are demons capable of telling the truth?”

“Why would I lie?”

“Because we are your slaves. Your pets. We are supposed to be here for you to fuck and toy with, to amuse you as you see fit. I thought we were starting to mean more to you, but clearly I was mistaken if any whore can catch your eye. You never cared, you just wanted to play with us.” Jimmy spits. 

“I didn’t sleep with her,” Dean growls. “I love you, you idiot.” 

Castiel stares, trying to process this statement, while Jimmy stands open mouthed, jaw flexing but no sound escaping. Neither of them had expected this. Dreamed maybe, but never considered it becoming reality. 

“Oh.” It’s all Jimmy can managed. 

“Yes oh,” Dean mutters, running his hand through his hair again. He fixes his eyes on the twins for the first time. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

“You weren’t supposed to love us,” Castiel says, trying to keep his voice steady. It’s hard though because it feels like his heart is breaking. 

“I don’t mean that,” Dean says. “I meant, I should have told you I loved you ages ago. When I realised, instead of freaking out like some coward.”

“Yes, you should have done,” Jimmy snaps. “Maybe then you wouldn’t have had to fuck some demon whore to know that you love us.”

“I didn’t sleep with her!” Dean yells. “I wouldn’t do that to you, either of you. I love you. More than I can ever say. I can’t imagine my miserable existence without you, ok.” His face falls and Castiel is torn between loving him and hating him. 

“If you love us, why would you even consider it?” Castiel asks.

“Because I’m a chicken shit coward,” Dean chuckles. “And now I’ve ruined what might have been the best thing that ever happened to me.” He sighs, and pulls something out of his pocket, turning it over in his fingers. “You deserve so much more than me. I can’t send you back to Heaven, but I can make sure you get the lives you deserve.” 

Dean stretches out his palm, a tiny silver knife in his hand. In one motion he slices his hand open, letting blood fall onto the blade. “Please come here, I won’t hurt you,” he asks, beckoning Jimmy over. Castiel watches his twin shuffle over to the the demon, a glare on his face. Dean reaches around his neck, placing the blood smeared hand onto the buckle of Jimmy’s collar. There’s a slight hissing sound and Jimmy gasps as the leather falls free. 

Castiel sits in stunned silence as Dean does the same to him. As soon as the blood touches the metal, Cas can feel the onslaught of his grace. It overwhelms him in light and warmth, caressing him like a hot summer breeze. His bond with Jimmy flares, and as he reaches out to grasp his brother’s hand, it explodes like a volcano. All at once he can feel Jimmy’s love, anger, sadness and hurt. It’s like they’ve been apart for centuries and he relishes the connection, pulling his twin into a deep embrace. 

He doesn’t need any words. They both know that they never thought they’d feel this again. 

When they break apart, Dean is stood by the door, his face a picture of anguish. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” 

The door closes with a thud behind him and it’s only then that Castiel realises what a mistake they’ve made. 

x

Dean’s not sure what to do with himself now. He wanders the corridors of Hell aimlessly, the disaster of the last twenty-fours hours replaying over and over in his mind. 

He could get drunk again, but since that was what started this problem, he doesn’t think it will fix it either. Torture doesn’t hold much appeal either. Neither does porn. He could start a war, that might be fun, but it feels kinda pointless. 

Nothing feels worth it anymore. 

Eventually he runs into Sam, who says nothing, just shakes his head and beckons Dean to follow him. They end in one of the great training halls of Hell’s army, where Sam is putting new demons through relentless drills. Human military personnel have nothing on the soulless bastard that is Sam Winchester and Dean finds himself suitable distracted for a while. It’s impossible not to enjoy yourself when you’re watching people get stabbed or shot or electrocuted. Especially as Sam seems to have added some sort of game show element into the proceedings.

It’s only afterwards, when he’s ambling up to his quarters, that he realises he’s smiling. Maybe things will be alright after all. 

As he rounds a corner he can hear some sort of commotion ahead of him, low murmurs and sounds of a struggle. Nothing unusual for Hell except for the fact that it’s just outside his chambers. Then he hears it. “Come on sweethearts, you know we just want to play. Come on now, show us your pretty angel cunts.” 

Oh fuck no! Dean growls, feeling the red mist descending as he turns another corner and gets the full view of the scene in front of him. Jimmy and Cas are stood outside his office, pushed against the door by three large, rather ugly demons, who are bearing down on them with leering grins. Dean sees red. Nobody touches his angels. 

“Hey,” he calls, relishing the demons looks of horror as he approaches. “Get the fuck away from them.”

“What are you gonna do?” Snarls one, black eyes flashing, clearly too drunk on lust to realise who he’s talking too. 

Dean grins. Time to have some fun.

The first demon drops like a stone as Dean melts his insides with a touch, screaming helplessly as Dean hurls him down the corridor. There’s a sickening crunch as he hits a wall, but Dean’s already moving on. The second demon has an angel blade, probably from during the war, which he brandishes stupidly. Dean disarms him with a simple sidestep, breaking his arm and relishing the snap. He draws the blade across the demon’s throat, laughing as blood and smoke pour from the open wound. The gurgling noise the hangs in the air as the demon hits the floor is music to Dean’s blackened soul. 

Pain is a beautiful thing. 

He’s too far gone now to see anything except the final demon. It leers at him, overconfident in it’s abilities. It roars, charging at Dean with fists outstretched. It takes one move for Dean to disembowel him, the angel blade singing in his hands as offal and blood slick the floor. The tang of copper is sweet on his tongue, and Dean licks his lips to catch stray drops of blood. He’s barely worked up a sweat but his blood is pumping, his own lust for violence rising. 

The things he could do right now… 

Dean turns to look at the twins, their eyes are blazing so brightly with holy fire that it hurts to look at them. But there’s something else there as well… something that looks distinctively like lust. 

x 

Dean’s not quite sure how he ended up against the inside of playroom door, being kissed to within an inch of his life, but he’s not going to question it. The twins have him pinned, two sets of hands working over him to pull of his t-shirt and unbuckle his jeans, as two sets of lips explore Dean’s mouth and jaw and suck hot, wet kisses onto his neck that have him groaning. 

“That was so fucking sexy,” Jimmy growls, sucking on the sensitive skin below his ear. 

“Unnecessary, but sexy,” Cas adds, his hands skimming across Dean’s chest and sliding over his nipples. “We could have handled them.”

“But it was so much sexier watching you do it,” Jimmy mutters, licking Dean’s jaw. “Our big, bad demon so protective of us. Did that make you jealous Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean gasps, head thumping back on the door as Cas’s sweet mouth latches onto one of his nipples, sucking and licking it earnestly. “You’re mine. Never… never gonna let anyone hurt you. Love you.”

“We love you too,” Jimmy adds, “and we plan on showing you just how much.” A firework of lust and happiness explodes in Dean’s chest, almost overwhelming him with emotion. They love him. They really love him. Then Jimmy’s lips seal onto his other nipple and Dean can’t help but moan. This is going to be amazing. 

The twins drag him over to the bed, pulling at the last of his clothes, so by the time Dean lands on the mattress he’s completed butt naked. The twins are stood at the foot of the bed, devious little smiles on their faces. 

“Stay there  _ sir _ ,” Jimmy says. “We’ve got a surprise for you.” He turns to his twin and pulls Castiel in for a deep, open mouthed kiss. Dean can see their tongues exploring each other’s mouths, and whines slightly, cock hard and leaking despite the fact they’ve barely begun. 

Cas and Jimmy ignore him as their make-out show turns very hot and heavy, hands and lips exploring as all sorts of delicious sounds pour from them. They break apart, chests heaving, lips pink and swollen, a delicious flush decorating their cheeks. Slowly, Cas turns to face Dean as Jimmy slips behind him, pulling his twin’s t-shirt over his head revealing the gorgeous toned skin of Castiel’s stomach. Cas’s head falls back on Jimmy’s shoulder as Jimmy pinches his nipples, sucking a hickey onto his neck before reaching round and unbuttoning Cas’ jeans. 

It takes all of three seconds for Dean to realise that Cas isn’t wearing any underwear. He groans, his cock spurting pre-come onto his fingers as he leisurely strokes himself, watching Cas’ dick spring free.

Jimmy whispers something to his brother and the twins switch places, Cas stripping Jimmy naked while licking up and down his neck. Jimmy makes the most delicious noises as Cas sucks onto his ear and helps Jimmy wiggle out of his jeans. 

They crawl up the bed towards him, eyes bright with lust. Cas starts sucking his nipples, fingers stroking his hip-bones as Jimmy moves between Dean’s thighs to tongue at balls, and tease his cock with little kitten licks. Dean grasps his hair, biting his bottom lip as the duel sensations send lightening through his blood. He can’t control the noises spilling from his lips as the twins start to take him apart. 

“Do you like this sir?” Cas asks, looking up sinfully from underneath his long lashes as his lips caress Dean’s nipple. 

“Fuck yes angel, make me feel so good,” Dean groans. “So fucking good!” He gasps as Jimmy chooses that moment to totally engulf his cock, deepthroating Dean in one movement. Dean can barely process the whole thing as Jimmy swallows, his throat tightening deliciously around Dean’s throbbing dick. 

“Fuuuuck, Jimmy…” He can’t help bucking his hips up, loving the deep moan that Jimmy emits as Dean starts to fuck his throat. Dean knows he won’t last long at this rate, he can feel that heat building in his gut, threatening to boil over at any second. “Gotta stop,” he gasps. “Don’t wanna come yet.” 

Jimmy smirks at him, but backs off with a final lick to his slit, lapping up the dribble of precome that spurts out. “I think I know what you want. Cassie, come here and sit on Dean’s lap.” 

Cas pulls off of sucking Dean’s neck with a whimper. He straddles Dean’s lap with ease, grinding his bubble butt down on Dean’s aching dick with a wanton moan. Dean grabs his hips, as Cas lifts himself up and suddenly impales himself on Dean’s cock with a gasp. 

“Oh fuck, Cas, so fucking tight.” Dean is pretty sure the angel’s have used some of their grace to prep Cas, given that his hole is wet and relaxed enough to let Dean bottom out with a single thrust. Cas’ ass is still tight though. Tight and hot and so, so delicious. Cas grinds his hips down before he starts to slide up and down, letting Dean guide him. 

“Does he feel good baby?” Jimmy asks, kneeling next to them, leaning over to press a kiss to his twin’s neck. 

“So… so good,” Cas gasps, keening as Dean angles his hips and thrusts in deep. “Fuck Dean, yes, right there. Please. Fuck me.” 

Dean isn’t one to turn down a request. He pulls Castiel down and fucks into him hard, loving the babbling that spills from Cas as Dean pounds his hole. 

“Are you gonna come for us Cassie?” Jimmy asks. “Gonna be a good little slut for us and come on Dean’s dick?” 

“Ple-please… touch me,” Cas begs, riding Dean hard, sweat dripping down his skin. His eyes are closed and his head thrown back. Dean winks at Jimmy, grasping Cas’ aching cock in his finger, pumping it as Cas whines. It’s hard to keep his own head straight, the familiar heat coiling in his gut. He desperately wants to fuck both of them, but honestly, that’s probably not gonna happen. Not with the way that Cas’ perfect ass is working his dick. 

“Fuck… I’m gonna… gonna… Deeaaan!” Cas screams as he comes all over Dean’s hand, his channel milking Dean’s dick. Dean’s lust takes over and he thrusts deep into Cas, relishing the tightness and it’s only a few moments later that his own orgasm crashes over him and he spills deep into the angel’s ass. 

Cas slumps slightly, half supported by Jimmy, a wide smile on his face, his eyes slightly glassy with pleasure. He watches Dean with wide-eyed fascination as Dean lifts his fingers to his lips and starts licking Cas’s come of his hand. It has the salty tang of all come, but it’s slightly sweeter than his own and Dean can see himself becoming addicted to it. He’d love to know what Cas sounds like when Dean blows him. Jimmy licks his lips. 

“My turn.” Slowly, he helps Cas onto the bed, laying him out next to Dean, who sits up to press soft kisses to Cas’ face. “Spread your legs for me baby, that’s it.” Jimmy winks at Dean before lowering his head to suck at Cas’ puffy hole, licking Dean’s come out of his brother. There’s simultaneous groaning from all of them and Dean wants to collapse back onto the bed, but he’s too enchanted by the sight and sound. 

“Fuck that’s hot!”

“You taste so good in my brother,” Jimmy murmurs, catching a stray drop of come as his escapes from his mouth. “Can’t wait to have you in me.” 

Dean groans, his cock twitching valiantly. Dammit he’s good, but he’s not that good. Jimmy must have read his mind though, because he smirks and licks his lips again. 

“Don’t worry sir, that’s what grace is for.” 

“You kinky bastard,” Dean groans, collapsing back on the bed. “Trust you to misuse your powers.”

“If you’re not having fun, then what are you doing with your life?” Jimmy asks with a chuckle. 

“You’d have made a great demon,” Dean mutters, grasping at the sheets as Jimmy gently strokes his spent cock. The angel’s hands are warm, and there’s a slight tingling sensation that bursts across Dean’s skin filling him with energy and lust. 

“I prefer to look sweet and then surprise everyone,” Jimmy says, leaning down to swipe his tongue across Dean’s slit. “Much more fun! But now, I want you to fuck me. Hard.” He rolls over onto all fours, presenting his ass to Dean and wiggling it. “C’mon I know you want to. And I’m dying to know what that gorgeous cock feels like inside me.” 

Dean grins. How could he turn down an invitation like that? In all the times he’s seen the twins play, he knows Jimmy hardly ever bottoms. Maybe it’s because Cas is such a needy bottom and Jimmy loves to make him happy? All Dean knows is that this is an opportunity he can’t pass up. 

Moving swiftly onto his knees he runs a thumb over Jimmy’s hole, pressing it in to feel the slick of lube. Sneaky bastard. “Next time, I’m prepping both of you,” Dean grumbles, trying and failing to sound annoyed. 

“I look forward to it,” Jimmy groans as Dean teases his rim. “But, for now please just fuck me!” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Dean grasps Jimmy’s hips, lining his re-hardened cock up and pushing in with one swift motion. Jimmy lets out a gasping cry, his chanel tightening around Dean. “Fuck you’re so tight baby,” he groans, steadying himself. If he’s not careful, this is all going to be over horribly quickly. 

“Oh… ooohh, yes… Dean please, please, pleeaase.” Dean’s never heard Jimmy beg like this before. He’s always so calm and controlled, but now he’s not in dom mode he’s falling apart under Dean’s fingers. And it’s fucking delicious. 

Dean starts out slow, teasing Jimmy with shallow thrusts until the angel is whimpering and begging in an endless litany of ‘please’. Cas stirs beside them as Dean picks up the pace, his face enraptured at the sight of his twin getting fucked. Dean adjusts his grip, forcing Jimmy down and loving the deep moan that escapes the angel’s lips as Dean nails his prostate. 

“Fuck! Yes, right there.” Jimmy’s grasping the sheets and Dean can feel himself rushing towards his second orgasm. There’s a slight shift beneath him and he notices Cas sliding his head under Jimmy’s hips, mouth open and when Jimmy howls with pleasure, it’s very clear what Cas is doing.

It only takes another moment or two for Jimmy’s body to go tense, his ass tightening like a vice as he comes down Castiel’s throat with a whine. At that point, Dean’s done for. His second orgasm washes through him, sucking all the life out of him as he pumps come into Jimmy’s ass. 

He barely manages to adjust his position, before the three of them collapse in a sweaty, sated tangle of limbs. 

“That… that was fucking awesome,” Dean mutters, as blood finally returns to his brain. 

“Yeah it was,” Jimmy says, nuzzling in close to Dean’s neck, arms encircling him like a very needy octopus. On the other side of Dean, Cas does the same until Dean’s in the middle of an angel sandwich. 

It’s the best place in the universe. And he wouldn’t change it for anything. 

“Love you, Jimmy. Love you, Cas.” 

“Love you more.” 

And just like that, everything is perfect.


	8. Chapter Eight: Epilogue - One Year Later

Dean’s quite looking forward to the angels visit today. He might even use the term ‘relishing the prospect’, although that does sound like something that Cas would say instead of him.

It’s almost funny in a way – how things have turned out. Dean would never have imagined when the twins arrived a year ago that he would have met his match. And never, in his wildest thoughts, would he ever have imagined falling in love with them. They were supposed to be gifts, a way to pacify a King. They were given away as slaves, worth nothing more to Heaven that a signature and a promise.  

Yeah, it’s funny how things work out.

The throne room is packed, walls lined with demons of varying importance alongside Sam’s squat team, dressed in black fatigues. The General himself stands to Dean’s right, a casual smirk on his face, his dark suit neatly pressed.

Dean lounges on his throne in his full glory as king. He’d wanted a crown, but the twins had vetoed it, Jimmy by laughing uncontrollably and Castiel by pointing out that it was ‘a little ostentatious’. Instead he wears a well-tailored suit, a crimson tie stark against a crisp white shirt, one ankle resting on the other knee as he observes his court.

In front of him, on soft pouffes, one at each side, sit the twins. If Dean thinks he looks good, then the twins look magnificent. Their binding collars are long gone, replaced with identical soft leather and silver chokers, inlaid with sapphires. Jimmy and Cas had agreed they liked the idea of being owned, at least in public, so Dean had allowed them to design collars for themselves. When the twins had first showed them to him he’d gotten an instant boner and the three of them had spent a  _ very _ enjoyable evening together.

Their suits are pale grey, made especially for them to hug their figures in the best way possible. Jimmy’s tie and pocket square are pink, Castiel’s are deep blue, a choice they made themselves. It’s handy because even though Dean and Sean can tell them apart, other demons can’t. Not that the scum of Hell are allowed much contact with the angels, they’re far too precious to Dean for that.

The best thing though is their wings. Glossy, black creations of a magnificent size that never cease to make Dean fall to his knees in awe. The lack of binding collars mean the twins can manifest them whenever they choose, and although they don’t do it on a regular basis (mostly because of their size), Dean is happy to spend hours grooming each silky feather as often as he can. 

So he’s developed a wing kink. Sue him. 

They also make excellent handles for him to hold when he’s fucking them deep and hard, but that’s beside the point.

Underneath the suits there’s another treat for Dean as well, one that he’s  _ really  _ looking forward to enjoying in later: both the twins are wearing panties. It’s something they both indulge Dean in and he knows it. But after his first lingerie gift, he’d hoped they might be into it. It took all his courage to tell them, but it was so worth it when Jimmy told him to buy them some more to wear. 

He doesn’t know what colour today’s are. He just knows that they’re wearing them. 

Dammit he just wants this visit over with so he can get on with his plans for the day. His very, very detailed and explicit plans. Ones that involve rope, all his toys, whipped cream, panties, spanking and lots of begging. 

Fuck it’s going to be delicious. 

As if he can read Dean’s mind, Jimmy turns slightly in his seat, shooting Dean a smirk before mouthing  _ “I’m wearing a plug.” _ . Oh damn, Dean’s gonna have a goddamn heart attacked in a minute. Jimmy winks and turns around and Dean’s about two seconds from pulling the little tease onto his knee and turning his ass cherry red when the doors to the throne room are pulled open. 

“Presenting his holiness, Zachariah, Right Hand of Michael, and the angels of heaven.” Dean rolls his eyes and snorts, he should never have let Zach be announced it. Trust that pompous ass to try and show off in Dean’s court. It would be so much more fun to strap him to a rack. 

Sam coughs beside him, in way that Dean knows means he’s gonna be in trouble with his brother if he doesn’t pay attention pretty damn quickly. Stupid Sam. Instead he idly eyes up the small party in front of him. Zachariah looks just as smug and full of himself as he did last time - jackass - and the rest of the angels look like they’ve all got sticks up their asses. Which in fairness, they probably have. 

Dean’s mind wanders to the first time he met Cas and Jimmy, did they have the same look? Probably, it seems to be the go to expression for these dickwads. 

“Your majesty,” Zach begins and damn his voice is grating. Dean casts a look at Sam that says  _ please, please let me torture him _ . Sam shakes his head and Dean scowls. “Thank you for inviting us here today to check up on James and Castiel and to discuss the ongoing peace agreement between our states.” Zach smirks as he looks at the twins, and Dean feels his hackles start to rise. Nobody shames the twins at all. Not if they want to live. “I trust that they are to your satisfaction and have been behaving in a manner suitable to their station.” 

Dean’s lips curls. This is too easy. “Cas, do you think you’ve been behaving for me?” 

“Yes Sir,” Cas says, with a small smile that’s too cute for his own good. 

“I think so too. What about you Jimmy?” 

“Only when you want me to behave  _ Daddy _ ,” Jimmy says, as he winks at Dean, knowing that everybody heard him. Zachariah stares open mouthed. 

“Good boy.” He turns his gaze to stare down at the pompous prat in front of him. “Now, tell me are you both happy here?” 

“Yes Sir.”

“Yes Daddy.” 

Dean grins, time for the kicker. “And if I gave you the choice to go back to Heaven, given that you are unbound and in possession of your powers, would you want to go?” 

“No.” The twins answer in unison. 

“I didn’t think so,” Dean says. “So you see, Zachy, when you handed me this opportunity I bet you thought you’d just pawn me off with some fucktoys to use and abuse and that would be it. You happily gave up two of your own without a second thought to save yourself. Two soldiers who devoted their entire lives to the service of Heaven. Now I dunno about you, but that doesn’t sit well with me.” He swings his legs over the side of the throne, idly stroking his chin. “Luckily for your  _ gifts _ , they landed with me, and I think it’s fair to say they rather enjoy life here. I mean they have their full powers, they can go and do whatever they want, they get gifts, awesome sex. Yeah, I mean I think they’ve pretty much switched sides.” 

Zachariah’s face falls and Dean gives him a shark’s smile. “Y’know it’s funny but when you’re in a loving relationship, y’don’t hold anything back. Ever. And when your lovers are two of Heaven’s former captains and tacticians, well, they know a lot of shit. Shit that you probably don’t ever want to get out. And I’m guessing your boss wouldn’t take too kindly to knowing that you let it happen.” 

The sudden realisation of what Dean is saying smacks Zachariah in the face. The colour drains out of his cheeks and he begins spluttering, wide-eyed like some fat, grey toad. 

“Well. It is, I mean… I can’t, you can’t—”

“I can’t what?” Dean asks sweetly. “I can’t treat my angels lovingly? After all, you did give them to me. I’ve got the paperwork and everything.” 

Zachariah stares, mouth working up and down as if he’s trying to find some words. Dean grins to himself because this is far too easy. “If I were you,” he says, “I would head back to Heaven and never bother me again. I’m inclined to leave you alone, for now, but just be aware that if you ever try to start another war, I’m sure Jimmy and Cas will be more than happy to tell us everything they know about Heaven.” 

Dean pauses for effect, enjoying the look of horror on the angel’s face. “Now fuck off and leave me in peace. I’ve got better things to do… speaking of which,” he swings back into the chair and pats his knee. Jimmy and Cas unfold themselves from their seats with a little smile, climbing onto Dean’s lap and pressing kisses to his lips and jaw, whispering little fantasies into his ears as the party of angels stumble out with horrified looks on their faces. 

Yeah… Dean’s life is pretty fucking awesome. 


End file.
